Purple Rose
by Hananako
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis dari era modern terdampar di era kerajaan dimana tidak ada mobil, TV, smartphone, internet dan listrik. Ia harus beradaptasi sebaik mungkin menghapi kebosanan, tuntutan pernikahan dini, etika yang merepotkan dan hak-hak kaum wanita yang terkekang. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan santai dan bebas, mengapa sang pangeran justru jatuh cinta padanya? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini saya tulis ulang. Ada sedikit perubahan di alur ceritanya**

**.**

**Satu : Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa!"

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

"Oh astaga…"

"Nona, bertahanlah."

Hinata Fujioka mengabaikan keriuhan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak.

Ia adalah korban kecelakaan tabrak lari yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah mobil menerobos lampu merah dan langsung menghantam tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terkapar tak berdaya di atas aspal seperti ini. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya basah oleh kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Setitik air mata menggenang di ujung matanya. Ia tidak ingin mati. Oh Kami-sama… ia tidak ingin mati…

Ia baru berusia 20 tahun, masa depannya masih panjang.

Ia ingin tetap hidup.

Secara perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menghilang. Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa dalam hati. _Kami-sama… berikanlah kesempatan hidup kedua padaku…_

.

.

Hikari Hyuuga menatap tubuh putri kecilnya yang bernama Hinata dengan perasaan pilu. Putrinya yang baru berusia delapan tahun ini sudah sembilan hari sakit keras dan tidak kunjung sembuh, bahkan tabib manapun tidak mampu menyembuhkannya.

Hikari meraih tangan kurus Hinata dengan air mata bercucuran. Hati ibu mana yang tidak akan terkoyak melihat putrinya terbaring sakit seperti ini? Hinata adalah anak yang baik. Putrinya ini sangat manis dan penurut, tidak pernah membuat kenakalan. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya…

Hikari melihat kedua mata putrinya itu terbuka perlahan.

"Hinata…" Bisiknya perlahan. "Ini Okaa-san, nak."

Hinata membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri. Setitik harapan muncul di hati Hikari. Ia berharap putrinya itu bisa mendapatkan keajaiban agar bisa sembuh.

Hikari lalu berkata pada pelayan di ruang tidur itu. "Cepat panggil tabib! Hinata sudah mulai sadar." Kini ia mengelus rambut gelap putrinya. "Kami-sama telah menjawab doa semua orang, semoga kau cepat sembuh nak."

Hikari sibuk memanjatkan doa syukur sehingga tidak mampu melihat ekspresi penuh kebingungan di wajah putri kecilnya itu.

.

.

Semua orang di kediaman Hyuuga mengucapkan puji syukur ketika mendengar kabar nona Hinata yang berangsur-angsur pulih dari sakitnya. Kabut kesuraman yang menyelimuti tempat ini selama berhari-hari seakan langsung sirna. Senyum dan rona kebahagiaan terpasang di wajah semua orang.

Kecuali Hinata itu sendiri.

.

.

"Kondisi nona Hinata semakin lama semakin membaik. Selama tiga hari kedepan saya menganjurkan agar nona Hinata beristirahat dengan cukup dan meminum obat dua kali sehari." Kata si tabib kepada semua orang yang ada di ruang tidur Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil berpura-pura tertidur. Terhitung sudah dua hari ia terdampar di tempat ini. Ah, lebih tepatnya _era_ ini.

Kami-sama telah mengabulkan doanya. Kami-sama memberikan hidup kedua padanya.

Kami-sama memberikan kesempatan kedua dengan membuatnya hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun yang hidup pada era kuno di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Hi-no-kuni.

Ia tidak sedang bercanda! KINI IA HIDUP SEBAGAI GADIS KECIL BERUSIA DELAPAN TAHUN!

Bisa dibayangkan sebesar apa shock yang menimpanya. Di kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah wanita dewasa berusia 20 tahun yang tinggal di era modern dimana semuanya serba instan dan mudah.

Dan sekarang?!

Ia memang bersyukur karena mendapatkan kesempatan hidup kedua. Namun haruskah Kami-sama melemparkannya ke era kuno seperti ini?! Sejarah bahkan tidak mencatat era kerajaan yang bernama Hi-no-kuni. Hinata bahkan memiliki keyakinan bahwa dunia ini sangat berbeda dengan dunianya, bahkan bisa saja berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Maksudnya adalah di tempat ini Hinata memiliki sepasang mata berwarna lavender, itu benar-benar tidak normal! Di belahan dunia manapun pasti tidak ada warna mata ini, jikalau ada pasti hal ini akan langsung menggemparkan dunia dan dianggap sebagai sebuah mutasi genetik. Namun ini memang nyata, ia tidak memiliki pupil mata!

Tidak hanya itu, di dunia ini memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, biru, ungu, kuning, bahkan pink adalah sesuatu yang normal. Namun baginya ini tidak normal! Mana mungkin manusia memiliki warna rambut seperti itu kecuali diwarnai! Di kehidupannya dulu ia hanyalah wanita normal biasa dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam, itu baru bisa disebut normal!

Mengapa Kami-sama membuatnya hidup di era ini?! Ingin sekali ia protes dan mengeluh, namun pada siapa?!

Bagaimana seseorang dari era modern sepertinya bisa hidup di era kuno fantasi seperti ini?! Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tanpa mobil, TV, komputer, internet, smartphone dan LISTRIK?! Bagaimana ia bisa hidup dimana teknologi belum muncul?! Dan jangan lupakan tentang tenaga medis dan rumah sakit. Mana mungkin ia bisa menemukan vaksinasi, jarum suntik, infus, x-ray, dan operasi. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia sakit?!

Hinata merasa sangat tidak beruntung karena terlempar ke era dimana hak-hak kaum wanita sangat dikekang. Kaum wanita di era ini tidak memiliki kebebasan dan kemandirian, terutama wanita yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Mereka hanya memiliki tugas menjadi seorang ibu dan istri. Sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mengembangkan diri.

Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?!

Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, ia harus berhenti mengeluh. Ia harus bersyukur karena ia hidup sebagai nona Hyuuga, seorang keturunan kalangan atas. Hidupnya akan lebih buruk lagi seandainya ia menjadi seorang dari kalangan rendahan.

Ia harus mulai mengubur identitas lamanya dan mulai menjalani hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

Hidup sebagai Hinata Hyuuga bisa dibilang sangat mudah berkat memori yang ia dapatkan dari tubuh asli ini.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah putri sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hikari. Ia juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Hanabi yang berusia tiga tahun. Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan yang paling disegani di kerajaan Hi-no-kuni. Konon klan ini bahkan sudah ada sebelum kerajaan ini berdiri. Pemimpin klan Hyuuga saat ini adalah kakek Hinata yang bernama Hiroshi Hyuuga yang dikenal dingin dan tegas.

Sayang sekali Hinata Hyuuga hanyalah gadis kecil lugu yang sebentar lagi berusia delapan tahun, ia tidak mampu menggali informasi lebih dalam lagi.

Hinata berjongkok dan memungut daun kering yang jatuh ke tanah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa takdir melemparnya ke era ini. Pada awalnya ia mengira akan berakhir di surga (semoga bukan neraka) atau menjadi hantu gentayangan, ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan menjalani kehidupan kedua seperti ini.

"Nona? Nona?"

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar suara pelayan mendekatinya.

"Nona, tuan Hiashi memerintahkan nona agar mengikuti pelatihan sekarang juga." Ujar salah seorang pelayan dekatnya yang bernama Kyoko.

Hinata memicingkan matanya. _Hiashi Hyuuga…_ 'ayahnya' yang dingin itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Ia baru saja 'sembuh' tiga hari yang lalu tapi mengapa si tua menyebalkan itu mengusiknya?! Apakah si tua itu tidak pernah mendengar relaksasi dan istirahat bisa mempercepat pemulihan kondisi tubuh pasca sakit?!

"Tidak mau." Hinata memasang ekspresi manja.

Kyoko nampak gelisah. "Nona… jika nona tidak pergi maka tuan Hiashi akan menghukum nona."

Ujung mata Hinata berkedut. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan huh…

Di era kuno seperti ini tidak ada sekolah untuk kaum wanita. Akan tetapi karena klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan paling terpandang di Konoha maka klan Hyuuga menetapkan standar tinggi bagi para anak gadis Hyuuga. Setiap dua hari sekali para anak gadis Hyuuga yang belum menikah wajib mengikuti semacam pendidikan moral dan etika untuk membentuk karakter mereka menjadi seorang wanita yang anggun dan terhormat.

Tak terkecuali Hinata. Setelah sembuh, ia juga menjadi bagian dari pelatihan itu.

Ia dan 22 orang lainnya harus menjalani pelatihan menjadi seorang wanita Hi-no-kuni sejati. Mereka berkumpul di semacam aula besar untuk belajar tata krama, etika, cara berpakaian yang tepat, cara berhias agar terlihat menarik, norma-norma kesopanan, cara bertutur kata yang sopan, cara berjalan yang anggun, bahkan cara duduk yang benar.

Mereka juga diajari tata cara minum teh, menari tradisional, bermain alat musik tradisional, menyulam, merangkai bunga, bahkan juga menulis dan membaca.

Terlihat mudah huh…

Salah besar!

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan betisnya lagi-lagi dicambuk.

Miyoko, sang pengajar yang berusia 50 tahun adalah seorang wanita yang tegas dan menuntut kesempurnaan dari anak didiknya. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan mencambuki anak yang membandel, bodoh atau nakal dengan menggunakan tongkat tipis yang terbuat dari bambu yang dibelah tipis. Cambukannya bahkan tidak main-main, saaaaangat menyakitkan.

"Harus berapa kali saya katakan pada nona…" Ujar Miyoko sambil memasang ekspresi dingin dan tegas. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengayun-ayunkan tongkat bambu, seolah memberi peringatan. "Ketika berjalan, punggung harus tegak! Pundak harus lurus dan sejajar! Melangkahlah dengan lemah gemulai, dan jangan lupa mengangkat dagu!"

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak. Selama ini ia merasa cara berjalannya sudah baik dan benar. Mengapa nenek tua ini sangat suka mengatur?!

_Ctak! _"Ulangi sekali lagi!"

Hinata meringis ketika betisnya lagi-lagi dicambuki. Ia lalu kembali mencoba berjalan. Ia berusaha menerapkan apa yang baru saja diajarkan. Punggung tegak… pundak lurus dan sejajar… dagu diangkat…

_Ctak! _"Nona, melangkahlah dengan _lemah gemulai, _seperti air yang mengalir lembut. Bukannya kaku bagaikan rumput ilalang seperti itu."

_Ctak! _"Nona, jangan terlalu tinggi mengangkat dagu."

_Ctak! _"Pundak nona harus lurus! Jangan menekuk kedalam!"

_Ctak! _"Langkah kaki nona terlalu lebar!"

_Ctak! Ctak! Ctak! Ctak! Ctak! _Ini salah! Itu salah! Begini salah! Begitu salah!

Mengapa Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar?! Ugh, kakinya sangat sakit dan nyeri… entah berapa banyak cambukan yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

Anak-anak lain nampak sangat terhibur melihat penderitaan Hinata. Bagi mereka, kemarahan Miyoko adalah hal yang bagus. Mereka bisa lolos dari hukuman Miyoko karena wanita tua itu selalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata dan tidak memperhatikan kesalahan kecil mereka.

Ketika Hinata tidak kunjung memperlihatkan hasil yang memuaskan, Miyoko menghela nafas pasrah. "Nona Shion, bisakah nona memperlihatkan cara berjalan yang benar pada nona Hinata."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah muram. Harga dirinya terkoyak karena ia mampu dikalahkan oleh bocah berusia delapan tahun! Ah! Ini tidak adil.

Ketika Hinata melihat Shion yang berjalan dengan anggun dihadapannya, ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Miyoko.

_Keanggunan… lemah gemulai… kelembutan… penuh percaya diri…._

Gadis kecil yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya itu nampak sangat menawan. Postur tubuhnya sempurna, gerakannya gemulai dan penuh keanggunan. Tusuk rambut dengan bentuk bunga sakura di rambutnya bergerak-gerak seirama dengan langkah si pemiliknya. Gadis kecil ini benar-benar cantik.

_Dan menjengkelkan!_

Hinata tidak bisa melupakan tatapan kesombongan dan penuh provokasi yang dilemparkan Shion padanya.

Apa-apaan itu?!

.

.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berbaring tengkurap sambil membiarkan para pelayan mengoleskan ramuan untuk menghilangkan luka-luka yang ia dapat hari ini. Entah berapa banyak luka cambukan yang ia dapatkan. Hinata tidak bisa menghitungnya.

"Hinata harus kuat." Kata Hikari sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah benar…" Kata Hinata sambil menahan perih di betisnya. "Apakah dulu Okaa-san juga seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, semua hal di dunia ini perlu diasah."

Seseorang seperti Hikari Hyuuga adalah contoh sempurna wanita Hi-no-kuni yang diimpikan oleh semua orang. Cantik, anggun, lemah lembut, sopan, cerdas, dan segudang hal positif lain yang ia miliki. Setidaknya Hinata tidak perlu khawatir saat ia dewasa nanti. Melihat kecantikan Hikari sudah dapat dijamin akan secantik apa Hinata kelak mengingat penampilan mereka berdua yang sangat mirip. Namun untuk urusan kepribadian… hehehe… ia tidak tahu pasti.

Ketika rasa sakit di betisnya berkurang, Hinata dan Hikari pergi ke taman untuk memotong aneka macam tanaman bunga yang akan dijadikan bahan merangkai bunga. Hinata tidak tahu dan tidak bisa memahami alasan mengapa orang harus merangkai bunga dengan 'seni'. Mengapa harus dipotong begini begitu, mengapa perlu dipangkas begini begitu, lalu tata begini begitu… Kalau ingin memotong ya potong saja, lalu masukkan dalam vas, beres kan? Tidak perlu repot-repot!

Hinata berusaha mengikuti contoh yang diberikan Hikari. Hinata benar-benar sudah berusaha! Tapi mengapa hasilnya tidak memuaskan?! Apa yang kurang?!

Hikari menatap rangkaian bunga yang dibuat oleh Hinata dengan ekspresi rumit. "Rangkaian bunga milikmu sangat…"

Hinata melanjutkan perkataan Hikari. "…Jelek." Bukannya terlihat indah atau menawan, rangkaian bunga yang ia buat justru terlihat seperti tempat sampah yang dihiasi bunga warna-warni.

Dunia ini tidak adil! Hinata bisa menyelesaikan rumus matematika, ia juga bisa berbahasa Inggris, selain itu ia juga hafal anatomi tubuh manusia dan tata letak geografis negara-negara di dunia. Mengapa semua pengetahuannya itu tidak bisa digunakan disini?!

Hikari menginstruksikan para pelayan untuk membersihkan bunga dan sampah-sampah yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Okaa-san, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam hal ini."

"Kurasa kau memiliki kemampuan dalam hal yang lainnya." Hikari nampak berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana jika kita belajar menyulam?"

_Hell NO!_

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Okaa-san."

Tapi Hikari sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penolakan Hinata! Kini Hinata harus bertarung mati-matian dengan jarum dan benang! Ah… jari mungilnya yang malang harus menderita karena berulang kali tertusuk jarum…

"Okaa-san… ini sangat sulit…" Hinata menghempaskan sulamannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hinata… jangan menyerah dengan cepat."

"Tapi jari-jariku sakit." Hinata lalu menunjukkan jarinya pada Hikari.

"Coba Okaa-san lihat… ah… mungkin hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok."

_HORE!_

"Hikari, berhenti memanjakannya."

Hinata langsung membeku saat mendengar suara Hiashi Hyuuga yang dingin dan tajam. Sejak kapan pak tua itu ada disini?!

"Anata…"

"Jika kau terus menerus memanjakannya maka Hinata akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lemah! Jika rasa sakit adalah harga yang harus dibayar demi mendapatkan kesempurnaan maka biarkan!" Hiashi melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Hinata. "Sepupumu yang berusia jauh lebih muda darimu bahkan lebih berbakat jika dibandingkan denganmu."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan penuh kekecewaan di mata Hiashi.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu menghadapi siksaan tanpa henti, pada akhirnya Hinata membolos. Ia tahu Hiashi akan marah padanya, tapi Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Berjalan, menyulam, merangkai bunga, bermain alat musik, menari…. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan semua itu dengan benar!

Kapan semua siksaan itu akan berakhir?!

Hidup di era ini ternyata lebih sulit dari dugaannya. Di era ini tidak ada hukum tentang perlindungan anak. Kekerasan adalah hal yang biasa. Di era ini tidak ada kesetaraan. Yang kuat yang berkuasa. Orang-orang lemah harap patuh dan tunduk jika tidak ingin nyawa mereka melayang.

Hinata tidak ingin mati muda!

Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang terasa gatal akibat bersembunyi di semak-semak. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi disini daripada harus mengikuti pelatihan yang menyiksa fisik dan mentalnya. Beberapa kali Hinata melihat para pelayan mondar-mandir karena mencarinya. Heh, apakah para pelayan itu tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari Hinata di semak-semak?

Setelah keadaan dirasa cukup aman, Hinata merangkak keluar dari semak-semak. Namun tubuhnya langsung mematung saat ia menyadari ada yang memergoki aksinya.

Hinata menelan ludah sat melihat sosok Hiroshi Hyuuga yang melemparkan tatapan maut ke arahnya. Gawat, kakeknya itu puluhan kali lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Hiashi. Terlebih lagi kakeknya adalah seorang kepala klan, bisa dibayangkan hukuman seperti apa yang akan menimpa Hinata.

"Ikut aku." Suara Hiroshi terdengar dingin dan berwibawa.

Perasaan dingin merayapi hati Hinata. Apakah ia akan digantung?!

.

.

Ternyata ia tidak digantung.

_Untuk saat ini…_

Hinata duduk di hadapan Hiroshi sambil berusaha mengendalikan kegugupannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa si kakek ini mengundangnya… untuk minum teh.

Ini bukan perjamuan terakhirnya kan?

Hinata mencoba mengusir pemikiran aneh yang menghinggapi benaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah cucu kandung Hiroshi. Mana mungkin ada seorang kakek yang tega menghabisi cucu kandungnya sendiri?!

Hiroshi meletakkan gelas tehnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Mengapa kau tidak mengikuti pelatihan?"

"Mengapa saya harus mengikutinya?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Apakah si kakek berusaha memberikan ceramah agar Hinata kembali mengikuti pelatihan mengerikan itu?!

"Pelatihan itu penting untukmu agar kau bisa menjadi gadis Hyuuga sejati."

"Saya memang seorang Hyuuga. Tapi saya juga seorang _Hinata_. Tidak bisakah saya menjadi berbeda? Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas terkadang ada sekuntum bunga liar yang tumbuh bebas."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi mahir bicara seperti ini?" Ekspresi Hiroshi menjadi sulit ditebak.

_AAAAHHH!_ Tidak seharusnya ia berbicara seperti tadi! Hinata Hyuuga yang asli adalah seorang gadis kecil yang lemah dan pemalu! Hinata yang asli tidak memiliki karakter seperti ini!

"S-saya… s-saya…" Ketakutan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tulis namamu."

Huh? Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?

Hiroshi menyodorkan selembar kertas dan juga tinta serta kuas. Sejak kapan kakek tua itu menyiapkan semua ini?

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perintahku." Suara Hiroshi terdengar tegas dan menuntut.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam tinta. Ia berusaha mengabaikan lengan kimononya yang terkena noda tinta. Dengan perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai menuliskan namanya.

日向 ヒナタ

_Hyuuga Hinata_

Hinata merasa sangat depresi ketika melihat hasil tulisannya. Mengapa hasilnya sangat jelek seperti cakaran ayam?! Ugh, pasti ini karena ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan kuas. Ketika menggunakan pensil dan pulpen, tulisannya baik-baik saja.

Hiroshi menghela nafas panjang saat melihat hasil tulisan Hinata. Kakek tua itu lalu mengambil kuas yang tidak terpakai dan mulai menulis hal yang sama.

日向 ヒナタ

Hasil tulisan kakek tua itu sangat rapi dan artistik. Garis yang dibuatnya sangat tegas. Tidak ada setetes tinta yang mengotori tangan atau lengan kimononya.

"Apa perbedaan antara kedua tulisan ini?"

"Tulisan saya…. Sangat buruk." _Benar-benar_ buruk. Huruf 向 yang Hinata buat lebih mirip seperti telur mata sapi. Sedangkan huruf lainnya hampir tak berbentuk karena penuh tinta yang belepotan dan garis yang mirip cacing.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mau berlatih untuk memperbaikinya?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa… malu.

"Kita berlatih agar menjadi yang terbaik. Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan paling bermartabat dan terhormat di kerajaan ini. Sebagai salah satu anggota klan, kau memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga nama baik klan agar tidak tercoreng oleh tabiat buruk dan perilaku rendahan yang semoga saja tidak kau lakukan."

Sudut bibir Hinata berkedut. Apakah kakek tua ini sedang menyindirnya?

"Lihat tulisanmu ini…" Hiroshi melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada kertas putih yang berisi coretan tangan Hinata. "Apakah tulisan seperti ini layak untuk diperlihatkan pada orang lain?"

"Tidak, kakek…" Hinata mencicit perlahan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata menangis dalam hati. Ia tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini. "Saya akan… berlatih… dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Kembalilah ke tempat ini besok."

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan riang. Kakeknya mengatakan _"Kembalilah ke tempat ini besok."_ Hehehe… semoga saja Hinata tidak perlu mengikuti kelas Miyoko-san untuk besok dan seterusnya! Hinata lebih memilih mengikuti kakek Hiroshi daripada belajar menari.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara pelayan yang berbisik-bisik. Ia lalu mengendap-endap agar bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan pelayan itu.

"Mendengar apa?" Tanya si pelayan lainnya.

"Tadi malam di istana terjadi hal mengerikan..."

Hinata tertegun. _Istana?_

"Me-mengerikan?" Si pelayan terdengar ketakutan.

"Seisi istana dibanjiri darah… Permaisuri, Pangeran Mahkota, dan para Selir… semuanya meninggal!"

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya ubah di cerita ini. Jika mengikuti alur cerita sebelumnya, jujur saja saya tidak bisa mengembangkan alur itu lebih jauh lagi. Semoga saja versi baru ini bisa diterima dengan baik ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita ini saya tulis ulang. Ada sedikit perubahan di alur ceritanya**

.

**Dua : Permaisuri**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Ibunya… kakaknya… sepupunya… mereka semua telah meninggal.

Sasuke mencengkeram erat selimutnya. Mengapa ia harus selamat?! Seharusnya ibunya tidak perlu mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi Sasuke! Seharusnya ibunya membiarkan saat si pembunuh itu menghunuskan pedang ke arah Sasuke. Seharusnya ibunya tidak menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Sasuke.

Dan kini…

Sasuke mengabaikan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat setelah mendengarkan laporan mengenai kekacauan yang terjadi di istana.

Tadi malam diadakan perjamuan makan malam yang dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Perjamuan yang biasanya diadakan satu bulan sekali itu pada awalnya berjalan dengan lancar. Hingga…

Fugaku menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan saat-saat dimana puluhan orang berpakaian hitam muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan mulai membantai semua orang yang hadir. Para prajurit… pelayan… selir-selirnya… keluarganya… Permaisurinya… bahkan Pangeran Mahkota Itachi juga tewas…

Fugaku belum bisa melupakan saat sebuah pedang terhunus ke arahnya… saat itu ia mengira nyawanya akan melayang, tapi siapa sangka…

Fugaku merasa terharu dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh selirnya. Saat keadaan penuh dengan kekacauan, Kaguya masih tetap memikirkannya. Saat semua orang sibuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri, Kaguya dengan berani berlari ke arahnya dan menerima serangan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Fugaku. Wanita itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi Fugaku. Jika tidak ada Kaguya… mungkin Fugaku akan mati.

Tatapan Fugaku berubah dingin ketika mengingat Permaisuri Mikoto lebih memilih melindungi anaknya. Apakah Mikoto berharap Fugaku tidak selamat? Apakah Mikoto berpikir akan lebih baik menyelamatkan Sasuke dan membiarkan Fugaku mati? Mungkin Mikoto berharap Fugaku cepat mati, dengan begitu anaknya bisa langsung mewarisi tahtanya.

Fugaku merasa beruntung memiliki seorang selir yang pemberani dan baik hati seperti Kaguya.

"Yang Mulia… Kaguya-sama sudah sadar."

Perkataan tabib itu membuat Fugaku tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melihat kondisi selirnya untuk memastikan jika dia baik-baik saja.

Kaguya terlihat pucat dan lesu. Meski begitu, dia tetap tersenyum hangat saat melihat Fugaku yang mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Hamba tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Yang Mulia bisa selamat maka hamba rela mengorbankan nyawa hamba." Kaguya berbisik lirih. "Hanya saja…"

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Mungkin Toneri menganggap hamba sebagai ibu yang buruk karena tidak bisa melindunginya." Kaguya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Oh Kami… ibu macam apa saya ini… hamba memang mencintai Toneri, tapi ketika ada bahaya yang datang, yang ada di benak hamba hanyalah Yang Mulia semata."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Jika sampai Toneri membenci hamba, maka itu adalah hukuman yang pantas bagi hamba."

"Kau sangat baik hati. Toneri tidak mungkin bisa membencimu."

Ketika melihat senyum penuh kelegaan di bibir Kaguya, Fugaku membulatkan tekadnya. "Aku akan menjadikanmu Permaisuri… dan aku akan menjadikan Toneri sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Ini adalah titah Kaisar, tidak ada yang bisa menentang ini."

Hanya ini yang bisa Fugaku lakukan untuk membalas jasa Kaguya.

Kaguya menundukkan wajahnya. "Yang Mulia… h-hamba tidak pantas…" Suaranya bergetar karena takut dan cemas.

Fugaku mengelus perlahan rambut Kaguya sambil berucap penuh sayang. "Tidak ada yang lebih pantas menjadi Permaisuri kerajaan ini selain dirimu."

Fugaku tidak bisa melihat senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir Kaguya.

.

.

"Haruskah _haha-ue_ juga turut melukaiku?" Tanya Toneri ketika melihat ibunya duduk disampingnya. Di kamar yang luas ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Semua pelayan dan tabib diusir keluar agar tidak bisa menguping pembicaraan ibu dan anak ini.

Kaguya mengelus rambut anaknya yang kini berusia Sembilan tahun. "Kita harus membuat semuanya terlihat senyata mungkin."

"Bagaimana jika aku mati?" Toneri mengusap dadanya yang diperban akibat luka sayatan yang dideritanya. Luka ini meski tidak menyakitkan namun tetap terasa mengganggu.

"Jangan bodoh, lukamu itu terlihat parah namun sebenarnya bisa sembuh hanya dalam hitungan hari saja. Aku telah memerintahkan agar mereka tidak melukaimu begitu dalam."

"Jadi _haha-ue_ juga bersekongkol dengan tabib istana untuk menyebarkan berita palsu jika aku terluka parah dan nyaris tidak selamat?"

"Tentu saja. Dan semua rasa sakit yang kau derita ini tidaklah sia-sia…"

"Apakah semua keinginan _haha-ue_ sudah tercapai."

Kaguya tersenyum licik. "Anakku… kini kau menjadi Pangeran Mahkota… dan aku…"

"Menjadi Permaisuri." Toneri menyelesaikan perkataan ibunya.

"Benar. Semua orang akan berlutut di hadapan kita. Tahta Hi-no-kuni kelak akan menjadi milikmu."

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi rencananya. Permaisuri Mikoto dan Pengeran Itachi yang selama ini merintanginya telah tewas, begitu pula anak buah mereka. Tidak ada lagi selir yang bisa dilantik menjadi permaisuri, tidak ada lagi pihak yang mengawasi gerakannya, tidak ada lagi ancaman yang tersisa…

Toneri mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi… Sasuke selamat. Bagaimana jika dia…"

"Hush! Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sejujurnya aku terkejut karena ia bisa selamat. Tapi tak mengapa…" Kaguya tersenyum remeh. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Pangeran lemah yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan, kekuatan, ataupun kepintaran?"

.

.

_Tapi mereka lupa…_

_Terkadang satu hembusan kecil di atas permukaan laut mampu menciptakan badai._

.

.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, Sasuke enggan meninggalkan kamarnya. Hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan bermuram hati dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Bagi Sasuke, dunianya saat ini terasa gelap. Orang-orang yang ia cintai pergi dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran… hamba membawakan obat untuk anda."

Lagi-lagi pria dengan rambut berwarna perak itu mengganggunya. Sasuke mengenal pria itu. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah satu orang kepercayaan kakaknya.

Sasuke mengabaikan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin minum obat. Untuk apa ia sembuh? Kakak dan ibunya sudah meninggalkannya…

"Yang Mulia Pangeran… anda harus meminum obat."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke tahu Kakashi terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dulu melalui aroma obat luka tercium jelas dari tubuh Kakashi. Mengapa Kakashi harus hidup sementara kakaknya mati?! Ini tidak adil!

"Hamba mohon, Pangeran, anda harus meminum obat." Kakashi masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Kakashi melemparkan tatapan iba pada Pangeran kecil yang semakin mengurus. Delapan tahun… usia yang masih sangat belia. Tidak seharusnya bocah berusia delapan tahun menghadapi tragedi seperti ini.

_Tapi saat ini hanya Sasuke yang bisa menjadi tumpuan masa depan kerajaan Hi-no-kuni._

"Apakah kau akan terus menerus seperti ini? Kita semua memang bersedih, tapi tidak ada gunanya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan."

Sasuke terkejut karena Kakashi merubah gaya bicaranya. Kakashi tidak lagi menggunakan _hamba _ataupun _anda._ Menggunakan kata _kau_ ketika berbicara dengan keluarga kerajaan adalah sesuatu hal yang kasar.

Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan mendiang Itachi-sama." Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku telah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan diriku pada Itachi-sama… dan kini… aku bersumpah untuk mengabdikan diriku padamu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke dengan kalimat dingin.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin balas dendam untuk kematian Permaisuri Mikoto dan Pangeran Mahkota Itachi?"

Hati Sasuke bergetar.

_Balas dendam…_

Kakashi mendekati Sasuke sambil berbisik lirih. "Aku akan membocorkan sebuah rahasia besar padamu. Kumohon percayalah padaku… aku memiliki semua bukti yang telah dikumpulkan dan disimpan rapat-rapat oleh Itachi-sama…"

.

.

Lima belas hari setelah upacara pemakaman Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota, Fugaku mengeluarkan titah untuk mengangkat Kaguya dan Toneri menjadi Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota yang baru.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat ketika mendengar ini. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut, tapi hatinya terasa pilu karena ayahnya sama sekali tidak bersedih karena baru saja kehilangan anak dan istrinya. Ayahnya justru merasa bahagia… senyumnya merekah saat melihat Kaguya dan Toneri. Sasuke memang tidak mengharapkan kasih sayang ayahnya. Meski begitu, jauh di dalam hatinya ia merindukan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

.

_Selir Kaguya adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota._

_._

Mengapa tidak ada yang menyadari jika Kaguya tidak sebaik yang terlihat?

.

_Dia bekerja sama dengan Penasehat Kerajaan yang bernama Danzo Shimura untuk merebut posisi Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota serta menyingkirkan semua orang yang mereka anggap sebagai penghalang._

_._

Mengapa ayahnya begitu mempercayai ucapan Danzo Shimura?

.

_Itachi-sama tahu mereka akan bergerak, Itachi-sama tahu rencana mereka untuk merebut posisi Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota, tapi Itachi-sama tidak tahu jika mereka melakukan penyerangan… malam itu._

_._

Mengapa ayahnya tidak bisa melihat kebenaran?

Mengapa kakak dan ibunya yang harus dijadikan korban?

.

_Itachi sama memang memiliki banyak bukti, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk meyakinkan Kaisar._

_._

Mengapa ayahnya tidak ingin menggali lebih jauh lagi mengenai kebenaran dari tragedi yang terjadi di malam itu?

.

_Semua pembunuh itu adalah anak buah Danzo Shimura. Mereka adalah prajurit rahasia yang dimiliki oleh Danzo Shimura yang lebih mematikan dan lebih kejam daripada para prajurit biasa._

_._

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun!

Ia tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa ia jadikan senjata untuk melawan ketidakadilan ini!

.

_Semua anak buah setia Itachi-sama dan Mikoto-sama tewas. Saat ini para prajurit istana berada di bawah perintah Danzo Shimura. Para pelayan dan tabib berada di bawah perintah Kaguya. Tidak ada yang bisa kita percayai. Bahkan juga Kaisar. Saat ini Kaisar sudah berada di bawah pengaruh Kaguya._

_._

Apakah ayahnya sadar jika tahta yang dia banggakan selama ini hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan?

Ayahnya tidak sadar jika kekuasaannya perlahan-lahan diambil alih oleh orang lain

.

_Jika sampai kerajaan ini jatuh ke tangan Kaguya, Danzo, dan Toneri… kerajaan ini akan musnah… rakyat akan menderita… Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kejam. Mereka diam-diam mencuri uang pajak rakyat dan mengumpulkan kekayaan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Mereka menimbun beras yang seharusnya dibagikan pada rakyat. Mereka mencuri uang yang seharusnya dibagikan pada penduduk yang terkena bencana._

_._

Sasuke berusaha memadamkan api di hatinya ketika melihat Toneri dan Kaguya merebut sesuatu yang menjadi milik kakak dan ibunya.

Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua!

_._

_Saat ini mereka membiarkanmu hidup karena menganggapmu tidak berbahaya dan tidak mungkin mengancam posisi mereka. Mereka membiarkanmu hidup karena di mata mereka kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun._

_._

Kekuatan…

Kekuasaan…

Sasuke membutuhkan semua itu.

Jika keadilan tidak berpihak padanya, maka ia sendiri yang akan menciptakan keadilan itu!

_._

_Lanjutkan perjuangan Itachi-sama… jangan biarkan kematiannya berlalu begitu saja…_

_._

Sasuke akan menjadi kuat.

Sasuke akan menjadi seseorang yang membuat kakaknya bangga.

_._

_Jangan biarkan nama Mikoto-sama terkubur dan dilupakan…_

_._

Sasuke tidak akan melupakan semua kenangan tentang ibunya.

Ia membuktikan pada ibunya jika semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan ibunya tidak akan sia-sia.

_._

_Bawalah kerajaan ini agar bisa menjauh dari kehancuran…_

_._

Tanah air yang dicintai kakaknya… rakyat yang dikasihi ibunya…

Sasuke akan melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga.

_._

_Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa…_

_._

Ia akan melindungi semuanya hingga akhir nafas hidupnya

_._

_Oleh karena itu, Sasuke… tetaplah hidup!_

_._

"Hidup Kaisar! Hidup Permaisuri! Hidup Pangeran Mahkota!"

"Hidup Kaisar! Hidup Permaisuri! Hidup Pangeran Mahkota!"

Semua orang berlutut untuk menyambut Permaisuri dan Pangeran Mahkota yang baru, termasuk pula Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa mengira di dalam tubuh bocah laki-laki itu tersimpan badai yang sedang berkecamuk.

Setelah Sasuke kembali berdiri, ia menatap langit biru yang membentang luas.

Mungkin saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Tapi ia percaya… akan tiba masa dimana ia mampu merebut semua hal yang telah dirampas darinya.

Sasuke bersumpah…

_Ia akan menjadi kuat… _

_Ia akan menumbangkan Danzo, Kaguya, Toneri… juga Fugaku._

_Sampai saat itu tiba…. Sasuke akan tetap hidup._

_._

_._

**Tbc…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiga : Neji**

**.**

**.**

Danzo Shimura mengamati cangkir yang ada di tangannya. "Sayang sekali Toneri masih sangat muda. Ia tidak bisa naik tahta saat ini."

Kaguya tersenyum puas. "Tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Keadaan ini sudah sangat menguntungkan untuk kita."

Danzo meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja dengan tenang. "Sementara ini begitu."

Jari-jari Kaguya mengusap hiasan rambut yang ia kenakan. Batu merah delima itu terlihat sangat kontras di rambutnya dan membuat kecantikannya semakin bersinar. "Mengapa kau begitu tergesa-gesa menghabisi semua orang? Jika kau mau bersabar, kita bisa menunjuk pihak lain sebagai tersangka."

Sampai saat ini, tersangka penyerangan masih menjadi misteri. Banyak dugaan yang muncul. Ada yang mengatakan jika penyerangan itu dilakukan oleh kerajaan tetangga, ada juga yang mengatakan itu dilakukan oleh pemberontak yang ingin menggulingkan kaisar.

"Aku harus mempercepatnya karena Itachi mulai mengendus semua kegiatanku. Jika aku membiarkannya lebih lama lagi, semua hal yang kulakukan akan terbongkar." Danzo kembali meraih cangkirnya dan menghabiskan teh yang tersisa separuh. Ketika teh telah habis, Danzo kembali berbicara. "Kau harus meyakinkan Kaisar agar menghentikan semua penyelidikan. Katakan padanya daripada membuang waktu dan tenaga mencari tersangka penyerangan, akan lebih baik jika dia memperkuat pasukan kerajaan agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi."

"Itu sangat mudah." Kaguya tersenyum remeh. Ketika seorang laki-laki memberikan seluruh hatinya padamu maka dia akan menuruti semua ucapanmu, bahkan jika ucapan itu adalah ucapan yang tidak masuk akal.

Kaguya lalu teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Danzo mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya. "Hmm…"

.

.

Bocah yang saat ini duduk tidak jauh dari Hinata namanya Neji.

"Hinata, mengapa kau tidak bisa duduk dengan benar?"

Dia adalah sepupu Hinata. Ayah Neji yang telah meninggal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu merupakan saudara kembar Hiashi. Karena Hiashi tidak memiliki anak laki-laki, maka Neji diangkat sebagai calon pewaris klan Hyuuga setelah Hiashi.

"Tidak mengherankan tulisanmu begitu buruk, kau bahkan tidak bisa memegang kuas dengan benar."

Neji memang baru berumur sembilan tahun. Meski begitu, kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Sejak kecil bocah ini telah dididik berbagai hal untuk menjadikannya seorang pewaris yang sempurna.

"Aku terkejut karena kau bisa membaca. Kupikir kemampuan membacamu sama buruknya dengan tulisanmu."

Satu hal yang membuat Hinata jengkel pada Neji, bocah itu benar-benar memiliki mulut yang tajam.

"Kau tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Kau tidak bisa bermain musik, kau tidak bisa menari, kau tidak bisa menyulam, bahkan kau tidak bisa menulis dengan baik. Apakah kau memiliki sesuatu hal yang bisa kau banggakan?"

Dihina habis-habisan oleh bocah ingusan seperti Neji membuat Hinata tidak terima. Dengan penuh kekesalan Hinata membanting kuasnya ke atas kertas dan menciptakan cipratan yang mengenai kimononya. "Aku bisa berhitung!"

Hari ini Hinata mengunjungi kakeknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun Hinata tidak menyangka Neji juga ada disana. Nampaknya tuan kecil itu sedang belajar dengan serius. Ekspresinya ketika sedang membaca buku menunjukkan kesungguhan. Ketika Neji sadar jika Hinata bergabung bersamanya, tuan kecil itu langsung menyerang Hinata dengan kata-kata pedas dan menjengkelkan. Menurut Neji, keberadaan Hinata hanya akan menjadi pengganggu.

"Benarkah?" Neji terlihat tidak percaya. Bocah itu mengangkat alisnya sambil memasang ekspresi layaknya seorang guru yang mendengar jika murid terbodohnya tiba-tiba menjadi seorang ilmuwan. _Penuh penyangkalan dan rasa humor. _"Berapakah hasil dari sepuluh ditambah lima?"

"Lima belas." Hinata menjawabnya dengan secepat kilat.

Apakah Neji sedang mengejeknya?! Soal macam apa itu?! Sama sekali tidak sulit!

"Lalu berapa hasil dari dua puluh tiga ditambah delapan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Tiga puluh satu."

"Dua puluh tujuh dikurangi sebelas?"

"Enam belas."

Neji mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Nampaknya tuan kecil ini sedang dilanda shock karena Hinata bisa menyelesaikan persoalannya dengan begitu mudah.

Matematika di era kuno seperti ini tidak secanggih matematika era modern. Jangankan puluhan atau ratusan. Hinata bisa menyelesaikan perhitungan angka hingga ribuan dengan sangat mudah!

"Lima belas dikali tiga?"

"Empat puluh lima."

Neji lalu menggerak-gerakkan jarinya sambil berhitung lirih. Ha! Nampaknya tuan kecil itu tidak tahu apakah jawaban Hinata benar atau tidak. Setelah Neji selesai berhitung dan memastikan jika jawaban Hinata memang benar, sepasang matanya terbelalak lebar. "B-bagaimana kau bisa berhitung dengan cepat?!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku pintar."

Menghabiskan waktu belajar matematika selama bertahun-tahun membuatmu bisa menyelesaikan soal seperti itu dengan mudah.

Neji menuding Hinata dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau itu tidak pintar! Semua orang tahu itu! Kau bahkan memotong lengan kimonomu sendiri saat mencoba memotong bunga! Kau juga melempar kipas saat kau belajar menari dan mengenai dahi Miyoko-san hingga membuatnya berdarah!"

….Hinata tidak tahu jika ia memiliki reputasi sebagai seorang yang payah dan bodoh.

"Tapi aku memang pintar. Akui saja, _Neji-kun,_ bukankah aku lebih pintar darimu dalam urusan berhitung?"

"Tapi kau bodoh dalam hal yang lainnya! Aku mendengar jika paman Hiashi sangat kecewa padamu!"

Ouch… perkataan Neji sangat menyakitkan.

Hinata tersenyum mencemooh. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika aku memang lebih pintar darimu?" Apakah Neji merasa terhina saat mengetahui Hinata yang dianggap bodoh ternyata bisa berhitung lebih cepat darinya?

"Jangan bercanda!" Suara Neji semakin keras. "Aku yang lebih pintar darimu! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Nampaknya perdebatan Neji dan Hinata memancing perhatian Hiroshi. Kakek tua itu berjalan mendekati cucunya sambil bertanya "Apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"

Neji langsung memasang pose bak pangeran terhormat. Punggungnya tegak lurus dan ekspresi wajahnya tenang. Neji tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja berkelahi dengan sepupunya. "Hinata mengaku jika dia pintar. Saya tidak menyetujui itu, kakek."

Hinata turut berkomentar. "Aku _memang_ pintar."

Neji kembali memasang wajah penuh kekesalan. "Itu tidak benar! Aku _lebih pintar_ darimu!"

Hiroshi mengela nafas panjang. "Kepintaran bukanlah segalanya. Seseorang yang pintar tapi tidak memiliki kebijaksanaan dan kebaikan dalam dirinya maka hanya akan sia-sia saja."

Neji dan Hinata bungkam.

"Neji… Hinata… ingatlah ini. Seseorang yang benar-benar pintar tidak akan pernah memamerkan kepintarannya. Bagi mereka, kepintaran bukanlah sesuatu hal yang butuh pengakuan dari orang lain. Mereka tahu… terkadang kepintaran bisa menjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan."

Neji bertanya dengan penuh hormat. "Apa maksudnya itu, kakek? Bukankah kepintaran adalah hal yang sangat baik?"

"Orang yang pintar bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Neji, coba umpamakan dirimu sebagai penggembala. Jika ada salah satu hewan ternakmu yang pintar dan selalu mencoba membuat kekacauan atau meloloskan diri dari kandang bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang berbahaya?"

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. Ia masih bingung namun enggan bertanya lagi.

Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hiroshi. Seseorang yang pintar itu sangat berbahaya, terutama jika orang itu memiliki hati yang jahat. Mereka bisa menciptakan kekacauan, memunculkan pemberontakan, menentang kerajaan, menebarkan terror, memulai perang, menggulingkan kaisar…

Itulah mengapa orang-orang yang berkuasa lebih suka jika rakyatnya seperti kawanan domba penurut yang mudah diatur dan diancam.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau sudah memahami perkataanku." Hiroshi memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Hinata.

Hinata berucap perlahan. "Penggembala tidak suka jika dombanya lebih pintar darinya. Jika ada domba yang tidak bisa diatur… maka akan lebih baik domba itu dihabisi sebelum merusak kandang dan membuat domba-domba lainnya meloloskan diri."

Neji termenung, berusaha memahami perkataan Hinata.

"Ingatlah satu hal lagi." Hiroshi mengusap kepala Hinata dan Neji. "Terkadang mulut lebih berbahaya dibandingkan pedang. Selalu jaga ucapan. Kita tidak pernah tahu apakah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kita akan jatuh ke telinga yang salah."

Hinata membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika tahu ayahnya berencana untuk mengutusnya pergi ke Uzushio demi 'belajar menjadi ksatria tangguh'.

Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya. "Kaguya sungguh keterlaluan. Dia berhasil membujuk Kaisar agar mengirimmu ke perbatasan untuk ikut berperang. Apakah Kaisar lupa jika saat ini Uzushio merupakan tempat yang tidak aman? Ratusan orang dari klan Uzumaki tewas akibat serangan yang dilakukan oleh Kiri baru-baru ini. Ratusan prajurit tewas ketika berjuang mempertahankan Uzushio agar musuh tidak bisa masuk lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan jenderal Uzumaki juga turut gugur!"

Pulau Uzushio merupakan bagian paling selatan Hi-no-kuni. Sudah sejak lama klan Uzumaki tinggal disana dan menjadi pasukan yang melindungi Hi-no-kuni dari ancaman musuh yang datang melalui jalur laut. Jika Uzushio berhasil jatuh, maka musuh akan dengan bebas mencapai daratan utama kerajaan Hi-no-kuni.

Saat ini Kiri berusaha menerobos pertahanan Uzushio. Kiri berpikir pertahanan Hi-no-kuni melemah akibat pembantaian keluarga kerajaan beberapa waktu lalu. Itulah mengapa Kiri bersemangat mengibarkan bendera peperangan. Ribuan prajurit dikerahkan untuk memperkuat perbatasan. Nampaknya Kaguya berpikir ini adalah masa yang tepat untuk 'menyingkirkan' Sasuke.

"Dia mencoba membunuhku. Kaguya berharap aku bisa tewas di tangan musuh ketika aku bergabung bersama pasukan yang ada di Uzushio."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku harus pergi, Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kau tahu itu."

Mengapa Kaisar begitu tega mengirim anaknya yang baru berusia delapan tahun untuk terjun dalam peperangan?! Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun?!

Tatapan Kakashi semakin mengeras. "Sebelum kau tiba di Uzushio, Kaguya akan menghabisimu di perjalanan. Lalu dia akan mengatakan jika kematianmu akibat kecelakaan."

Sasuke tertawa lemah. "Aku harus bagaimana huh?"

Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka berhasil memadamkan nyala lilin yang menerangi kamar.

.

.

Tangan Hiroshi yang sedang memegang kuas membeku.

Dengan perlahan-lahan ia meletakkan kuasnya sambil berkata lirih "Ada masalah apa hingga membuatmu menemuiku saat ini… Kakashi-kun."

Hiroshi tidak terlihat terkejut saat menyadari kehadiran Kakashi yang begitu tiba-tiba di ruangannya.

Kakashi membungkuk hormat. "Hiroshi-san, saya membutuhkan bantuan anda."

Wajah Hiroshi langsung terlihat letih. "Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kaisar kali ini?"

"Kaisar hendak mengirim Pangeran Sasuke ke Uzushio." Suara lirih Kakashi terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi itu. "Bisakah Pangeran bersembunyi disini untuk sementara waktu? Di seluruh kota ini tidak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi selain di klan Hyuuga. Danzo memiliki mata dan telinga di seluruh pelosok ibukota… disini adalah salah satu tempat yang aman."

"Pangeran tidak bisa bersembunyi disini selamanya."

"Saya tahu itu. Saya hanya ingin memastikan tidak akan ada musibah yang menimpa Pangeran dalam perjalanan. Ketika keadaan sudah cukup aman… Pangeran bisa meninggalkan ibukota dan pergi ke Uzushio."

Hiroshi nampak termenung.

Kakashi maju satu langkah. "Hiroshi-san, anda tahu betul seperti apa kerajaan saat ini…"

Hiroshi memejamkan matanya. "Sakumo Hatake adalah ksatria yang hebat. Sayang sekali takdir tidak berpihak padanya."

Ekspresi Kakashi berubah sayu. "Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, tou-san berpesan pada saya untuk menjaga kedamaian kerajaan ini. Kedamaian tidak akan tercipta bila kerajaan ini jatuh ke tangan orang-orang serakah."

Hiroshi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau bisa melampaui nama besar ayahmu."

Ketika bulan bertengger di langit malam, Hiroshi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kolam ikan koi yang berada di dekat taman. Hiroshi mengamati tangannya yang keriput karena termakan usia.

Kini ia sudah tua. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan hidup.

"Kaisar yang tidak memiliki kebijaksanaan dan keadilan…" Bisik Hiroshi sambil mengamati bayangan bulan yang berada di permukaan kolam.

"Sampai kapan tahta itu bisa dia pertahankan?"

.

.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Neji dulu, bisa dibilang Hinata kini memiliki… errr… rival.

Si kecil Neji selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Setelah mereka berdua bertemu, Neji akan mengeluarkan berbagai pernyataan sombong untuk menunjukkan jika ia lebih baik dibandingkan Hinata.

"Kau pasti tidak bisa melempar batu ini hingga jauh."

"Kau pasti tidak bisa memanjat pohon setinggi itu."

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku ketika berlari."

"Aku bisa memanah, apa kau bisa?"

"Kau lebih pendek dariku."

Dan begitulah kira-kira.

Terkadang Hinata bertanya-tanya apa tujuan Neji melakukan semua ini. Apakah ini adalah salah satu cara Neji dalam menjalin pertemanan? Ataukah Neji menginginkan pengakuan jika dia memang lebih baik dibanding Hinata?

Entahlah.

Meski Neji bisa sangat menyebalkan, Hinata harus mengakui jika keberadaan Neji membuat Hinata terhindar dari rasa kesepian. Hinata tidak memiliki teman, anggota Hyuuga lainya tidak ramah, para pelayan terlalu kaku jika diajak bicara. Hinata memang memiliki Hikari, tapi itu belum cukup.

Mungkin Neji juga seperti itu. _Kesepian dan tidak memiliki teman bermain._

"Neji nii-san?"

"Apa?!" Nampaknya Neji tidak suka bila didekati saat sedang belajar. "Jangan menggangguku!"

Hinata menyodorkan sekantung gula-gula pada Neji.

"Apa ini?" Dengan hati-hati Neji menerima pemberian Hinata.

"Gula-gula. Anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk terimakasihku karena Neji nii-san telah menjadi temanku."

Wajah Neji memerah. "Aku bukan temanmu! _Baka!_"

Ah… Neji ternyata seorang yang _tsundere._

"Neji nii-san adalah temanku." Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bukan temanmu!" Neji semakin memerah.

"Kau adalah temaku~"

"Bukan!"

Ternyata menggoda Neji sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

**Tbc…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Empat : Kei**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk!**

Semua orang yang sedang mengikuti pelatihan kini menatap sosok Shion yang terjatuh di depan Hinata.

Hinata yang hendak menolong gadis kecil itu langsung membatalkan niatnya ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Shion.

"Mengapa Nee-san melakukan ini padaku?" Ucapnya sambil berusaha bangkit.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion?! Hinata tidak melakukan apapun! Bocah ini terjatuh begitu saja dihadapannya!

Akan tetapi semua orang mempercayai kebohongan itu. Mereka semua langsung melemparkan tatapan tidak bersahabat pada Hinata.

"Nona Hinata, membuat orang lain tersandung dan terjatuh adalah perbuatan tidak terpuji." Ucap Miyoko dengan penuh ketegasan.

Hinata mundur selangkah. Nenek sihir ini mempercayai kebohongan Shion?!

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku berani bersumpah!" Hinata sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya ini. Ia tidak bersalah!

Shion memasang wajah memelas. "Tidak apa-apa, Miyako-san. Aku yakin nee-san tidak bermaksud melukaiku."

Mengapa si rubah kecil ini pintar berakting?!

"Berhenti mengatakan kebohongan! Kau terjatuh sendiri! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu!"

Sayang sekali tidak ada yang mempercayai ucapan Hinata.

"Miyoko-san… tanganku sakit…" Shion terdengar ingin menangis sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang lecet.

Wajah Miyoko semakin terlihat garang. "Nona Hinata… saya harap anda mau meminta maaf pada nona Shion karena membuatnya terluka."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau minta maaf. Aku tidak bersalah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Ketika Hinata melihat sepasang mata Miyoko yang masih meragukannya, ia justru tersenyum sedih. Seseorang yang tua dan berpengalaman seperti Miyoko masih saja menilai seseorang melalui penampilannya. Miyoko lebih mempercayai Shion karena Shion terlihat lemah lembut dan rapuh. Miyoko meragukan Hinata karena dimatanya Hinata adalah gadis kecil pembangkang yang sulit diatur dan tidak pernah berbuat hal yang benar.

"Miyoko-san, aku tidak melakukannya." Suara Hinata terdengar tegas. "Tidak masalah jika Miyoko-san meragukan kejujuranku. Jika Miyoko-san ingin menghukumku maka hukum saja aku. Namun untuk kata maaf…" Hinata mengangkat dagunya, sepasang matanya penuh kesungguhan. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya karena aku tidak bersalah!"

Miyoko terdiam. Kata-kata Hinata membuatnya ragu.

Salah seorang gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang bernama Tsukimi tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Miyoko-san, aku melihat dengan jelas Hinata-san menyandung Shion-san dengan kakinya agar terjatuh."

Keraguan di mata Miyoko menghilang tanpa jejak. Kini wajahnya terlihat mengeras. "Pelatihan kita hari ini selesai. Nona Hinata, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Hinata mendecih dalam hati. Tentu saja Tsukimi mengatakan kebohongan itu, dia adalah sahabat karib Shion. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa kedua bocah itu memfitnahnya. Yang jelas, kini hatinya dipenuhi amarah.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata dihukum untuk kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

Hinata menatap telapak tangannya yang lecet akibat terkena cambukan tongkat Miyoko. Menurut Miyoko, hukuman seperti ini akan membuat Hinata jera dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

Hinata tahu Hiashi pasti akan marah besar ketika mendengar ini. Pak tua itu mungkin akan turut menghukum Hinata yang dianggapnya telah mencoreng wajahnya. Tapi Hinata bisa apa?! Ia memang tidak melakukannya!

Hinata berjongkok di tepi kolam sambil menyaksikan ikan-ikan koi yang berenang bebas. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke kediaman pribadinya dan menghadapi ceramahan Hikari. Wanita itu memang menyayangi Hinata, tapi terkadang Hinata merasa jenuh dengan semua ceramahannya.

Hinata ingin sendirian. Ia ingin meredakan amarah di hatinya. Akan tetapi niatnya itu tidak bisa terlaksana karena ada hama kecil pengganggu yang tidak bisa dimusnahkan.

"Mengapa nee-chan hanya sendirian saja disini?"

Hinata menatap Shion yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Gadis kecil itu memakai kimono sutera berwarna hijau. Dua orang pelayan berdiri di belakang Shion sambil membawa keranjang berisi buah jeruk.

Melihat Hinata yang tidak mengatakan apapun, Shion kembali berbicara. "Nee-chan, apa kau mau jeruk? Kaa-san memberikan dua keranjang jeruk untukku."

Kaa-san yang dimaksud oleh Shion adalah ibu kandung Shion yang bernama Miyuki. Setelah ibu kandung Neji meninggal setelah melahirkan Neji, paman Hizashi langsung menikahi Miyuki meskipun ditentang habis-habisan oleh kakek Hiroshi dan nenek Suzume karena menganggap derajat Miyuki terlalu rendah. Miyuki dulunya merupakan seorang _geisha_, namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Hizashi begitu tergila-gila padanya dan menikahinya meski ditentang oleh semua orang. Sampai detik ini nenek Suzume dan Miyuki masih bermusuhan meskipun paman Hizashi sudah lama meninggal.

Neji sangat membenci dan Shion. Mungkin Neji yang sejak bayi dirawat oleh nenek Suzume telah terpengaruh oleh kebencian di hati neneknya.

Kini Hinata paham mengapa Neji sangat membenci adik seayahnya itu.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan Shion. "Pergi sana. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

Nampaknya Shion sangat senang melihat Hinata menderita. Tangan mungilnya meraih jeruk yang ada di keranjang…

**Puk!**

…lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hinata dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

_Apa-apaan itu?!_

Hinata bangkit berdiri sambil menatap jeruk yang menggelinding di tanah setelah terpental dari kepalanya.

_Apakah Shion benar-benar ingin mengibarkan bendera permusuhan padanya?!_

Shion berjalan mendekati Hinata sambil memasang senyum penuh kesombongan. Kedua pelayannya masih berdiri di tempat. "Nee-chan, apakah kepalamu sakit? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Hinata mengusap kepalanya. Sakit? Tidak. Dilempar jeruk tidak akan membuat kepalanya memar apalagi sampai berdarah.

Akan tetapi hatinya luar biasa jengkel!

Hinata lalu berbalik dan melenggang pergi. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata sudah dewasa. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan bocah yang lebih muda darinya. Sepasang matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sesosok bocah laki-laki yang sedang menyapu daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di tanah.

Shion nampak marah saat menyadari Hinata tidak termakan provokasinya. "Kau mau kemana nee-chan?"

Hinata tetap melangkah menjauh sambil membisu. Mau tidak mau Shion berlari mengikutinya. "Nee-chan, kita belum selesai!"

Oh astaga, bocah ini sangat menyebalkan! "Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Hinata berteriak kesal sambil membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendelik pada hama kecil itu.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu jeruk tapi kau lebih memilih pergi."

_Jeruk jeruk jeruk!_ Hinata tidak yakin Shion benar-benar berniat memberikannya jeruk.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Kesabaran Hinata hampir habis.

"Aku sangat sedih… nee-chan tidak mau menerima pemberianku ini."

Ujung mata Hinata berkedut. _Sangat sedih?!_ Hama kecil itu tidak terlihat sedih!

Hinata menyilangkan tangannya. "Berikan saja pada orang lain, aku tidak mau menerima pemberian darimu. Apa kau lupa, ayahku adalah sang pewaris klan Hyuuga. Aku bisa membeli seratus keranjang jeruk seperti itu jika aku menginginkannya."

Senyuman Shion berubah kaku.

Hinata berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi garang di wajahnya. Bocah seperti Shion harus ditampar oleh fakta lebih dulu hingga akhirnya sadar dengan posisinya. Mereka berdua memang sepupu, tapi yang membuat derajat mereka berbeda adalah fakta jika ayah Hinata merupakan pewaris klan. Seharusnya Shion menghormati Hinata, bukan memusuhinya seperti ini.

Tampaknya Shion mulai menyadari fakta itu.

Shion membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang masih menyapu halaman. "Hey kau! Kemari!" Bentaknya dengan kasar.

Oi… oi… apakah Shion berusaha menyalurkan kemarahannya pada orang lain.

Pelayan kecil berambut hitam itu berhenti menyapu.

Hinata hanya diam dan menyaksikan apa yang hendak dilakukan Shion. Hinata menyaksikan bagaimana Shion memerintahkan dua pelayan pribadinya untuk membawa bocah pelayan kecil itu ke tepi kolam. Setelah itu, Shion melemparkan semua jeruknya ke kolam.

_Apa yang Shion inginkan sebenarnya?!_

Shion menunjuk jeruk-jeruk yang telah ia lemparkan ke air. "Ambil jeruk-jeruk itu sekarang juga!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun ketika ia melihat postur tubuh si bocah pelayan, ia langsung terdiam.

Bocah itu berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih bersih. Yang menjadi perhatian Hinata adalah pembawaan bocah laki-laki itu. _Penuh keangkuhan._ Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot mata bocah itu ketika mendengar perintah Shion, _seakan ia sedang memandangi orang yang lebih rendah darinya_.

Hal ini membuatnya teringat pada Neji, keangkuhan dalam sorot bocah itu bahkan jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Neji.

Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang bocah pelayan memiliki sorot mata seperti itu?

Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan terbesar dan terhormat di kerajaan ini, sementara itu Shion adalah cucu kandung dari ketua klan. Derajat Shion tidaklah rendah. Seharusnya bocah itu menunjukkan rasa hormat, patuh, segan, atau takut.

Tapi dia tidak seperti itu.

_Dia bukanlah pelayan._ Keangkuhan dalam dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang palsu. Dia memang memiliki status pelayan, memakai pakaian pelayan, mengerjakan tugas seorang pelayan… tapi itu semua tidak mampu menutupi kewibawaan dalam dirinya.

_Siapa bocah itu sebenarnya?_

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?" Hardik salah seorang pelayan Shion. "Cepat laksanakan perintah nona!"

Bocah pelayan itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, sorot matanya memendam perasaan yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh siapapun. Termasuk pula Hinata.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Hinata sambil berjalan mendekat. Entah mengapa Hinata tidak ingin bocah pelayan itu dipermalukan oleh Shion.

Ketika Hinata hanya berjarak lima langkah dari Shion, hama kecil itu kembali berbicara. "Ada apa nee-chan? Apa kau mau menawarkan diri terjun ke kolam?" Bibir Shion menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sombong.

"Shion, kau ingin mengambil jeruk yang terjatuh di kolam itu bukan?"

"Tentu."

Hinata mengambil beberapa langkah mundur…

Lalu ia berlari ke arah Shion yang masih tersenyum sombong…

**Byuuur!**

"AAAHHHH!"

…dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke kolam.

"NONA!" Kedua pelayan Shion terdengar panik.

Hinata menuding Shion yang basah kuyup di kolam. "Kau ingin jeruk kan?! Ha! Ambil dengan tanganmu sendiri!"

Pelayan kecil itu memandangi Hinata dengan perasaan takjub.

"Ayo pergi." Hinata menyambar tangan pelayan kecil yang hanya diam melongo dan mengajaknya berlari. Saat ini kedua pelayan Shion sedang sibuk menyelamatkan si nona kecil yang ada di kolam. _Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kabur. Tentang konsekuensi… pikirkan saja nanti._

Pada akhirnya mereka menyelinap di semak-semak yang menjadi tempat favorit Hinata ketika bersembunyi.

Hinata mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya sudah aman… untuk sementara ini." Ia lalu menoleh ke arah bocah pelayan yang masih melongo padanya. _Mengapa dia seperti itu?_ "Lain kali jika kau berpapasan dengan Shion, berhati-hatilah. Dia bisa melakukan balas dendam padamu."

"Mengapa kau… mendorongnya?" Kini bocah itu memasang ekspresi dingin dan tenang yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau menuruti perintah Shion." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh kejujuran. Kini ia memandangi bocah itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, enggan menjawabnya.

Hinata duduk di atas rerumputan. "Namaku adalah Hinata." Ia berusaha memancing bocah itu agar mau bicara. "Mengapa kau tidak ingin mengatakan namamu? Kau sangat mencurigakan… apa kau seorang penjahat?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Bocah itu terlihat sangat tersinggung. "Namaku adalah Sa-… Kei."

"Huh? Sakei? Sake? Namamu adalah Sake? Nama macam apa itu?"

"Bukan Sake! Namaku adalah Kei."

_Bohong_.

Bocah ini sedang berbohong. Jelas-jelas tadi ia mengatakan namanya berawalan 'Sa' namun entah kenapa ia mengganti namanya.

Melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan serius, Kei menundukkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu namun Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas tangannya yang mengepal erat dan pundaknya yang tetap tegap. Anak ini menundukkan wajahnya bukan karena takut tapi ingin menyembunyikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?

.

.

"Karena perbuatan Hinata, Shion terjatuh ke kolam dan terserang demam. Hati saya sangat sedih setiap kali mendengar Shion terbatuk-batuk. Perutnya juga sakit akibat didorong secara kasar oleh Hinata. Mengapa Hinata memiliki hati yang sangat kejam?! Mereka berdua adalah sepupu. Setelah membuat Shion tersandung, dia masih belum puas dan mendorong Shion ke kolam! Jika tidak ada orang yang menolongnya, anak saya bisa mati tenggelam!" Miyuki terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengucapkan semua tuduhannya.

Hinata yang mendengar semua perkataan Miyuki hanya bisa mendecih dalam hati. Oh ayolah… kolam ikan itu tidak dalam! Mana mungkin Shion bisa mati tenggelam. Wanita ini benar-benar dramatis!

Nenek Suzume yang berada tidak jauh dari Miyuki hanya bisa diam sambil memasang wajah dingin. Dibandingkan Shion, nenek Suzume lebih menyayangi Hinata. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Hinata saat ini berada di posisi tersangka.

Hiashi masih saja berwajah kaku seperti biasa. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sementara itu Hikari tidak bisa menutupi kecemasannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia merasa tidak tega bila anaknya mendapatkan hukuman berat.

"Ayah mertua… tolong berikan keadilan untuk Shion… bagaimanapun juga Shion adalah cucumu…" Ucap Miyuki sambil berlinangan air mata.

Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap ketika semua orang menanti Hiroshi mengeluarkan keputusannya. Hinata berusaha menelan ludahnya. Ia benci merasa tertekan seperti ini.

"Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh kakeknya, Hinata menoleh.

Selama berinteraksi dengan kakek Hiroshi, Hinata bisa melihat jika kakeknya itu adalah pria yang cerdas dan bijaksana. Bila Hiashi diibaratkan seperti es yang dingin dan beku, kakek Hiroshi justru seperti air jernih yang menyejukkan.

"Mengapa kau mendorong sepupumu ke kolam?" Tatapan Hiroshi terlihat tenang, sama sekali tidak menyalahkan atau menghakimi perbuatan Hinata.

Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan negatif di hati Hinata menghilang.

_Kakek Hiroshi memahaminya…_

_Kakek Hiroshi menyayanginya…_

Hinata lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Jeruk… Shion… perdebatan kecil mereka… lalu bocah pelayan kecil yang terseret dalam konflik itu…

"Kakek… saya tidak mau pelayan itu terjun ke kolam hanya karena perintah Shion. Jika Shion masih menginginkan jeruknya, seharusnya dia tidak melemparkan semua jeruk itu ke kolam."

Kakek Hiroshi berusaha menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kau menyakiti sepupumu sendiri hanya demi… seorang pelayan?!" Miyuki memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Shion adalah sepupuku, tapi mengapa dia juga tega memfitnahku?" Hinata menaikkan suaranya. Ia merasa lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu disudutkan.

"Fitnah? Kau masih tidak mau mengaku jika kau membuat Shion terjatuh?!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ada saksi mata yang melihatmu melakukannya. Mengapa kau masih tetap membantahnya?!"

"Tsukimi mengatakan kebohongan!"

"CUKUP!"

Miyuki dan Hinata langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara kakek Hiroshi yang menggelegar.

"Anata…" Nenek Suzume angkat bicara. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita menghadirkan Miyoko dan saksi mata itu kemari agar permasalahan ini bisa menemukan titik terang."

.

.

Pada akhirnya Miyoko, Tsukimi, dan kedua orang tua Tsukimi hadir.

Ugh, kapan acara 'sidang' ini berakhir?! Hinata sudah lelah! Ia mengacuhkan celotehan Miyoko yang menceritakan peristiwa 'tersandung' itu. Terkadang Hinata bingung mengapa nenek sihir itu sangat suka menyudutkan Hinata.

Setelah Miyoko selesai, kini giliran Tsukimi yang berbicara. Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar Tsukimi lagi-lagi mengulangi kebohongannya.

Wajah Hiroshi kini terlihat kaku. "Tsukimi Hyuuga… katakan dengan jujur apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu tersenyum. Kakeknya… tidak mempercayai ucapan Tsukimi?

Tsukimi mengulangi perkataannya. Akan tetapi ia kini terlihat terbata-bata dan gugup. Heh, mungkin dia merasa takut.

**Pyaaar!**

Hiroshi membanting cangkir teh yang ada di tangannya dan membuat pecahan cangkir tersebut berserakan di lantai.

Suasana berubah mencekam.

Dalam hatinya, Hinata memberikan lima bintang untuk penampilan Hiroshi. Kakeknya itu memang _the best!_ Dia bena-benar cocok menjadi ketua klan!

"Tsukimi Hyuuga, nampaknya kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara saat ini." Suara Hiroshi terdengar dingin.

Tubuh mungil Tsukimi gemetar hebat.

"Aku adalah ketua klan Hyuuga. Ketika aku memerintahkanmu mengatakan yang sejujurnya mengapa kau masih berani membangkang? Apa kau tidak lagi menghormatiku sebagai ketua klan?" Hiroshi mengatakan semua itu dengan suara pelan namun penuh kewibawaan. "Jika kau tidak lagi menghormatiku maka aku tidak keberatan mengusirmu dari klan Hyuuga."

Tsukimi dan kedua orang tuanya langsung bersujud. Ayah Tsukimi nampak sangat ketakutan. "Ampuni putri saya, Hiroshi-sama. Dia masih muda dan bodoh."

Tsukimi kini menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, Tsukimi masih bocah. Mendengar ancaman seperti itu, ia langsung ketakutan setengah mati.

"Masih tidak ingin jujur?" Hiroshi kembali bertanya.

Pada akhirnya Tsukimi mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan berlinangan air mata Tsukimi bercerita jika Shion mengatakan ingin menjebak Hinata hari ini dan Tsukimi harus membantunya. Jika Tsukimi menolak, Shion akan mengatakan pada semua orang jika orang yang menghancurkan kebun herbal nenek Suzume adalah Tsukimi.

"Hiroshi-sama… saya tidak bermaksud menghancurkan kebun herbal itu. Tapi saya benar-benar takut jika saya mendapatkan hukuman, oleh karena itu saya tidak berani mengaku. Shion-san tanpa sengaja mengetahui hal ini dan menjadikannya ancaman agar saya bisa menuruti perintahnya."

Nenek Suzume memang marah perihal kebun herbal itu, tapi dia lebih suka jika peristiwa hari ini bisa dijadikan senjata untuk menyudutkan Miyuki. Pada akhirnya perang mulut terjadi antara nenek Suzume dan Miyuki. Sindiran, hinaan, cacian, dan kata-kata pedas datang silih berganti.

Untung saja kakek Hiroshi mengijinkan Hinata pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Heh, apakah kakek tidak ingin Hinata mendengar perdebatan 'orang dewasa'?

.

.

Setelah semua konflik selesai, Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

Ia tidak dihukum. Oke, mungkin Hinata menjadi pihak yang bersalah dalam insiden kolam, tapi Shion juga bersalah dalam usahanya memfitnah Hinata. Dengan alasan keadilan, kakek Hiroshi menganggap keduanya kini impas.

Miyoko kini diberhentikan dan diganti oleh pengajar baru. Hinata tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Menurut Hinata, Miyoko kurang bijaksana. Nenek tua itu langsung menghukumnya tanpa mengusut secara tuntas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika kejadian seperti kemarin terulang kembali, Hinata yakin ia akan menjadi pihak yang dipersalahkan lagi.

"Mengapa kau melindungi bocah pelayan itu?" Tanya Hiroshi ketika Hinata mengunjunginya seperti biasa.

"Saya juga tidak tahu alasannya." Jawab Hinata perlahan.

Setiap hari Hinata berlatih menulis dengan kuas. Kini hasil kerja kerasnya mulai terlihat. Ia dengan bangga memandangi tulisannya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat bagus.

Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganjal di pikiran Hinata.

"Kakek?"

"Hn."

"Bocah pelayan itu sangat aneh." Hinata bisa melihat ujung mata Hiroshi yang berkedut sekilas. "Dia mengatakan jika namanya adalah Sa… Kei."

"Hinata... Apa kau masih mengingat apa yang pernah kukatakan padamu dan juga pada Neji dulu."

Hinata menirukan ucapan Hiroshi dulu. "Selalu jaga ucapan. Kita tidak pernah tahu apakah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kita akan jatuh ke telinga yang salah."

Ketika melihat Hiroshi mengangguk puas, Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika identitas 'Kei' adalah hal yang sangat sensitif.

"Hinata…" Panggil Hiroshi.

"Ya kakek?"

"Aku mendukung tindakanmu yang menolong bocah pelayan itu."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Apa yang kakek dukung sebenarnya? Tindakanku… ataukah… dia?"

Kakek Hiroshi tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata turut tersenyum.

"Aku akan menugaskan Kei untuk menjadi salah satu pelayanmu. Sepertinya kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawat tamanmu."

_Well…_ sepertinya kakek Hiroshi ingin agar Hinata mengawasi Kei.

Ternyata Kei bukanlah seseorang dengan status yang biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

**Tbc…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lima : Gula-gula**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, perhatikan baik-baik." Ujar Neji sambil merentangkan busurnya. Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Neji berhasil memanah jeruk yang diletakkan dua puluh langkah darinya.

"Nii-san… kau sangat hebat." Hinata tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya.

Neji nampak bangga. "Tentu saja!" Ia lalu meletakkan busurnya dengan hati-hati. "Apakah kau ingin belajar memanah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia tidak berbakat dalam hal itu.

Terlebih lagi tidak mungkin ada yang mengijinkannya. Seorang perempuan harus lemah lembut, feminim, anggun, dan penurut, bukannya bersikap bak ksatria dengan pedang dan tombak di tangan lalu menunggangi kuda. Hinata pasti akan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Hiashi jika ia bersikap seperti itu.

Neji duduk di samping Hinata. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasanya terurai kini diikat kencang. Dengan senang hati Neji menerima apel yang disodorkan Hinata dan mulai memakannya. Ketika apel tersisa separuh, Neji kemudian berbicara dengan nada serius. "Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Shion."

"Apa kau menyalahkanku?"

Dahi Neji berkerut. "Mengapa aku harus menyalahkanmu?"

"Aku mendorong adikmu ke kolam –aduh!" Hinata mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan apel. "Neji _baka!_"

Neji mendengus kesal. "Dia bukan adikku!"

"Tapi ayah kalian sama." Mereka berdua memang bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka berdua adalah saudara seayah.

"Dia bukan adikku!" Neji kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Ketika Neji sudah keras kepala seperti ini, sulit untuk berdebat dengannya.

"Nenek sudah menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Neji menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon sambil duduk bersila. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku justru merasa senang ketika mendengarmu membalas perbuatannya dengan cara mendorongnya ke kolam."

Dari nada bicaranya, Hinata tahu jika Neji benar-benar tidak menyukai Shion. Neji kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata sambil berucap dengan serius. "Jika Shion kembali mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

Hinata tersenyum. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menakut-nakutinya!"

Hinata tertawa. Oh Neji… kau benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

Setelah menemui Neji, Hinata kemudian menyantap makan siang bersama keluarga intinya: Hiashi, Hikari, dan si mungil Hanabi yang berusia tiga tahun.

Ketika melihat Hikari yang anggun dan lembut bersanding dengan Hiashi yang kaku dan dingin, Hinata merasa mereka berdua saling melengkapi.

_Beauty and the beast_ versi asli.

"Kudengar kau masih belum bisa bermain _shamisen _dan _koto_ dengan benar." Ujar Hiashi sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Sepasang matanya memperlihatkan rasa tidak suka saat mengetahui anak perempuannya tidak mampu memainkan alat musik dengan benar.

Hikari menghentikan makannya agar bisa menyimak pembicaraan Hinata dengan Hiashi.

"Itu memang benar, otou-san. Saya tidak bisa memainkan alat musik itu dengan baik." Daripada mencari-cari alasan, akan lebih baik jika Hinata langsung mengakuinya.

Hiashi adalah tipe ayah yang menuntut anaknya menjadi sesempurna mungkin. Tapi Hinata jauh dari kata sempurna…

Pasca insiden kolam, Hinata dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Hiashi. _Seorang gadis terhormat tidak akan melakukan perbuatan tidak terpuji seperti mendorong sepupunya ke kolam!_ Itu yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi dulu. Dia juga mengatakan _seorang gadis terhormat harus bisa mengendalikan kesabarannya dengan baik!_

Terserah apa kata Hiashi.

Jika Shion tidak bersikap kurang ajar, Hinata juga tidak akan menyerangnya. Tapi sayangnya Hiashi tidak mempedulikan itu.

Dan kini Hinata harus bersiap-siap diceramahi _lagi._

"Kau…" Hiashi seakan kehabisan kata-kata. "Mengapa kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar?!"

Hinata merasa muak setiap kali Hiashi menetapkan standar untuknya. "Mengapa saya harus belajar memainkan _shamisen _dan _koto_? Saya adalah perempuan Hyuuga terhormat, saya bukanlah _geisha_ dari rumah bordil yang memainkan musik untuk menghibur pelanggan."

Ups… tidak seharusnya Hinata mengatakan itu.

Hiashi nampak shock. Sepasang matanya melebar sedangkan mulutnya turut terbuka. Hikari terkesiap lalu menutupi mulutnya dengan menggunakan lengan kimononya. Para pelayan yang ada di sekitar mereka langsung terdiam. Sedangkan Hanabi… si mungil itu masih terlihat asyik menyantap makan siangnya.

_Good for you Hanabi-chan…_

"Hinata!" Amarah Hiashi langsung meledak. "Darimana kau… kau… belajar mengatakan sesuatu yang _tidak bermoral_ seperti itu?!"

"Um… saya mendengarnya dari…" Cepat berpikir! Berpikir! Berpikir! Ayo cari alasan yang bagus… "Um… saya mendengar itu dari nenek Suzume. Um… nenek… mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu mengenai Miyuki-san… lalu…"

"Cukup!" Hiashi memijit-mijit dahinya sambil bergumam lirih. Entah apa yang sedang ia gumamkan.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Hiashi pasti mempercayai ucapannya. Kebencian nenek Suzume pada Miyuki yang memiliki masa lalu sebagai seorang _geisha_ dari rumah bordil memang telah menjadi rahasia umum. Bukan hal yang mustahil jika Hinata 'tidak sengaja' mendengar nenek Suzume mengatakan itu.

Hanabi masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hinata…" Suara Hikari terdengar tegas. "Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Itu sangat buruk! Tidak sopan!"

Hinata memasang wajah lugu dan polos. "Apakah itu artinya nenek Suzume adalah seorang yang buruk dan tidak sopan?"

Hinata tertawa dalam hati ketika menyaksikan Hiashi dan Hikari saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tidak mungkin mengatakan jika nenek Suzume itu buruk dan tidak sopan. Tapi di sisi lain…

Hehehe… terkadang menjadi anak kecil sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa dengan bebas menggoda orang-orang dewasa dan membuat mereka kelabakan.

Hiashi berdehem-dehem. "Hikari, sebaiknya kau mengajari Hinata apa yang boleh dikatakan dan apa yang harus dipendam. Aku tidak ingin… kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali." Hikari langsung menyetujui saran Hiashi.

Si kecil Hanabi yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya lalu melontarkan pertanyaan dengan penuh keluguan. "Apa itu rumah bordil?_"_

Pfft… Wajah Hiashi dan Hikari terlihat sangat menggelikan!

.

.

Ketika senja tiba, Hinata melihat pelayan bernama 'Kei' sedang sibuk menyapu dedaunan kering. Kakek Hiroshi secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika 'Kei' harus diperlakukan secara khusus.

Tapi apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

Mendekatinya? Mengajaknya mengobrol? Berteman dengannya? Mengajaknya bermain?

Hinata memasang senyum ceria sambil berjalan mendekati Kei dengan sekantung gula-gula ditangannya. "Kei, ayo kita bermain." Anak kecil suka ketika diajak bermain kan?

Bocah itu tidak menjawab, namun mata hitamnya melotot ke arah Hinata. Hey, hey, apa maksudnya itu? Hinata berbicara dengan baik-baik, mengapa ia justru dipelototi?

"Aku juga membawa gula-gula. Apa kau mau?" Tawar Hinata sambil memperlihatkan sekantung permen madu yang ia bawa.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Jawab bocah itu dengan ketus.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Oh wow… Kei tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Kei…" Hinata memanggil nama bocah itu dengan hati-hati. "Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, tidak masalah. Tapi saat ini kau adalah pelayan… aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan masalah akibat perilakumu itu."

Kei mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Aku _tahu_ jika saat ini aku adalah seorang pelayan. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku _tahu_ jika saat ini aku sangat lemah dan tidak memiliki apapun. Aku _tahu_ jika saat ini nyawaku tidak ada artinya…"

Hinata mundur selangkah ketika menyaksikan sorot mata Kei yang penuh kebencian. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… tidak seharusnya bocah yang baru berusia delapan tahun memiliki sorot mata seperti itu.

_Entah mengapa hati Hinata tiba-tiba terasa sakit._

"Kau salah…" Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat. "Setiap nyawa itu berharga… setiap kehidupan itu berharga…"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun!" Tubuh Kei terlihat gemetar. "Mana mungkin seorang nona manja dan cengeng sepertimu tahu! Kau tidak pernah melihat kematian! Kau tidak pernah melihat pertumpahan darah! Kau tidak tahu makna dari kebencian dan dendam! Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya!"

Kantung yang dibawa Hinata terjatuh dan membuat gula-gula di dalamnya menggelinding di tanah.

"Aku mungkin tidak mengetahui segalanya." Hinata menegakkan punggungnya. "Tapi aku tahu satu hal penting… kebencian dan dendam mampu menggerogoti hati manusia hingga membuat mereka kehilangan jati diri dan kebahagiaan."

"Kebencian dan dendam membuatku kuat!"

_Kebencian dan dendam membuat__**KU**__ kuat…_

Tidak seharusnya bocah yang baru berusia delapan tahun memikirkan tentang kebencian dan dendam. Bocah berusia delapan tahun seharusnya tertawa bahagia dengan kepolosannya dan menyaksikan dunia ini dengan hati yang murni.

"Kebencian dan dendam hanya akan membuat hatimu hampa." Matahari senja yang keemasan menyinari mereka berdua dan menciptakan bayangan di tanah.

Hinata bisa melihat sepasang mata Kei yang perlahan-lahan berubah melunak. "Tanpa kebencian dan dendam… aku akan lemah."

"Kau tidak lemah." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tidak mengenalku."

"Kau tidak lemah."

Kei mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?"

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya." Hinata berucap perlahan.

Kei tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang tidak pantas dimiliki bocah berusia delapan tahun. "Kau penuh dengan bualan dan omong kosong."

"Aku tidak membual. Aku bisa melihatnya." Hembusan angin memainkan rambut kedua bocah itu. "Aku bisa melihat serigala yang kau sembuyikan di balik matamu. Aku bisa melihat api yang berkobar di jiwamu. Matamu ingin melihat kehancuran… Jiwamu haus akan dendam… Tetapi hatimu… hatimu yang membuatmu menjadi kuat karena kau memiliki cinta yang begitu besar… Cinta adalah alasan yang membuatmu memelihara kebencian dan dendam itu."

Raut wajah Kei berubah dingin.

Hinata ingin meraih bocah itu… mendekapnya… menghiburnya…

Tangan Hinata yang hendak terulur membeku di tempat saat Kei memalingkan wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata melangkah pergi sambil mengabaikan gula-gula yang berserakan di tanah.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Fajar belum tiba, ia seharusnya kembali tidur. Tapi sayang sekali kantuknya telah menghilang.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang sedikit basah. Perkataan si kecil Hyuuga membuat Sasuke memimpikan kakak dan ibunya.

_Cinta adalah alasan yang membuatmu memelihara kebencian dan dendam itu._

Cinta huh…

Mungkin perkataan si kecil Hyuuga itu memang ada benarnya.

Rasa cintanya pada ibu dan kakaknya telah membuat Sasuke bersumpah untuk balas dendam atas semua ketidakadilan yang terjadi.

_Kebencian dan dendam hanya akan membuat hatimu hampa._

Sasuke menutup matanya. Ia tidak akan membiaran perkataan seorang gadis kecil menggoyahkan hatinya. Memangnya kenapa jika hatinya menjadi hampa? Sejak kematian ibu dan kakaknya Sasuke sudah menjadi hampa. Saat ini tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk balas dendam…

Apakah Hiroshi-san telah mengungkapkan siapa Sasuke sebenarnya pada si kecil Hyuuga itu?

_Tidak._

Hiroshi-san tidak mungkin mengkhinatinya. Kakek tua itu jelas-jelas berada di pihaknya. Terlebih lagi apa keuntungan yang akan didapatkan oleh Hiroshi-san dengan membocorkan rahasia Sasuke pada seorang gadis kecil?

Hinata… gadis kecil itu bernama Hinata…

Hinata… tempat yang terang…

Sasuke perlahan-lahan bangkit dari futonnya. Sejak kecil ia terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan dan kenyamanan. Itulah mengapa ia masih belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak akan mengeluh karena Hiroshi-san sudah berusaha menyediakan yang terbaik untuknya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan dan mengamati kantung berisi gula-gula yang telah kotor terkena tanah.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia sudi memunguti sesuatu yang kotor.

Ketika ia melihat punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh… sebuah perasaan berat hinggap di hatinya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut panjang milik gadis kecil itu menari karena tertiup angin. Kimono warna ungu yang dikenakannya seakan berkilau akibat tertimpa sinar matahari senja.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa ia merasa kasihan dengan gula-gula yang telah terbuang sia-sia ini.

Ia memang tidak menyukai makanan manis… tapi jika Hinata kembali memberikan gula-gula untuknya… sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan menolaknya.

.

.

Kakek Hiroshi adalah seorang yang menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian. Di mata anggota klan, dia adalah pria tua pendiam yang berwibawa dan bijaksana. Sejak dulu, kakek Hiroshi tidak pernah memanjakan anak-anaknya atau cucu-cucunya. Kakek Hiroshi hanya akan bertanya mengenai kabar mereka, ketika ada yang salah maka dia akan memberikan teguran, ketika hal baik terjadi maka dia akan memberikan pujian. Kakek Hiroshi tidak pernah akrab atau dekat, dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang lain.

Itulah mengapa Hinata merasa heran mengapa dia begitu diistimewakan oleh kakek Hiroshi.

Mengapa kakek Hiroshi selalu meminta agar Hinata mengunjunginya?

Seperti kali ini.

"Bagaimana pengajarmu yang baru?"

"Fujimi-san adalah pengajar yang baik. Beliau sabar namun juga tegas."

Jika boleh jujur, orang yang paling Hinata kagumi di dunia ini adalah kakek Hiroshi. Dibandingkan Hiashi yang terlalu kaku dan Hikari yang terlalu lembut, kakek Hiroshi adalah seorang yang sempurna. Sikap kakek Hiroshi yang selalu lunak padanya juga merupakan nilai plus bagi Hinata.

"Awalnya aku mengira kau adalah seorang yang bodoh dan tidak berguna. Aku senang karena perkiraanku meleset."

Haruskah Hinata merasa tersinggung setelah mendengar itu?

"Kakek, masih banyak orang yang menganggap saya bodoh." Hinata kembali mengingat kegagalannya setiap kali belajar menari dan bermain musik. Ugh, sepertinya ia tidak berbakat menjadi gadis di era kuno.

"Mereka tidak melihat apa yang kulihat."

Um… apakah itu sebuah pujian?

"Apa yang kakek lihat?" Tanya Hinata dengan rasa penasaran. Apakah kakeknya bisa melihat ia menyimpan pengetahuan yang tidak seharusnya ada?

Akan tetapi kakek Hiroshi mengeluarkan jawaban yang tidak pernah Hinata duga.

"Sebuah jiwa yang bebas."

.

.

Hinata adalah orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Itulah mengapa ia merasa risih bila harus dibuntuti oleh para pelayan pribadinya selama 24 jam seminggu. Setiap kali berada di kediaman pribadinya, ia akan menugaskan para pelayan untuk menjauh dan hanya boleh mendekat saat Hinata meminta sesuatu.

Hinata menatap jari-jari mungilnya dengan penuh rasa frustasi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon momiji yang berada di halaman. Mengapa sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa menyulam?! Padahal ia sudah menguasai semua teorinya!

Secara sekilas, menyulam _terlihat_ mudah. Tapi sebenarnya tidak! Hasil tusukan harus rapi… kain tidak boleh menjadi berkerut atau menggelembung… harus mengikuti pola dengan benar… harus tahu pemilihan warna benang yang tepat… harus hati-hati agar benang tidak putus di tengah-tengah… dan masih banyak lagi!

Hinata mengamati hasil sulamannya yang jauh dari kata bagus. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hikari selalu mendesaknya agar bisa mahir menyulam. Hinata tidak mungkin berkarir sebagai seorang penyulam professional!

"Nona…"

Hinata meletakkan sulamannya agar bisa menatap Kei yang berjalan mendekatinya. Bocah kecil itu terlihat… malu-malu? Eh? Yang jelas sosok Kei yang ada dihadapannya ini berbeda jauh dengan Kei yang berdebat dengannya kemarin.

Hikari sempat tidak setuju dengan Kei yang ditugaskan di kediaman pribadi Hinata. Laki-laki dan perempuan wajib menjaga jarak. Hanya perempuan yang boleh menjadi pelayan di kediaman pribadi Hinata. Pada akhirnya Hikari dengan terpaksa harus mengalah setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Hinata.

"Aku… um… saya memohon maaf atas tindakan saya yang kasar dan tidak sopan pada nona." Ujarnya perlahan.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bocah ini… meminta maaf padanya?

Hinata berpura-pura tidak mengetahui sikap Kei yang aneh. Seorang pelayan yang melakukan kesalahan meminta maaf pada sang nona dengan cara yang… tidak lazim. Seharusnya Kei membungkuk atau bersujud, merendahkan dirinya agar mendapatkan pengampunan. Tapi Kei hanya mengucapkan itu sambil memasang wajah malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengampuninya.

Kei nampak terkejut karena Hinata begitu mudahnya memaafkan dirinya.

"Jangan mengulangi kesalahanmu itu. Aku memang tidak akan memberikan hukuman padamu, tapi jika ada orang lain yang mendengar tentang kesalahanmu… kau pasti akan dihukum."

"Mengapa kau… maksudku mengapa nona tidak menghukumku?" Meskipun berdiri di bawah matahari, sepasang mata Kei masih terlihat hitam pekat.

"Karena aku tidak ingin melakukannya." Hinata bangkit dari rerumputan sambil menepuk-nepuk kimononya untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel. Kain dan peralatan menyulamnya ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Ketika berdiri berhadapan seperti ini, Hinata bisa melihat jika ia jauh lebih tinggi daripada Kei.

Melihat wajah Kei yang terlihat bingung, Hinata justru tertawa.

.

.

_Apa kau tahu… suara tawamu terdengar seperti musik terindah di muka bumi…_

.

.

_Pertemuan kita adalah takdir_

_Di pertengahan musim semi aku mengenal namamu_

_Sejak saat itu…_

_Hatiku adalah milikmu_

_._

_._

_Anak panah berjatuhan dari langit bagaikan hujan_

_Ketika rasa takut dan putus asa merayapi hatiku_

_Aku akan mengingat kembali alasan mengapa aku bertarung_

_._

_._

_Senyuman itu… aku akan melindungi senyuman itu…_

.

.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Enam : Lelah**

**.**

**.**

Di usianya yang baru menginjak tiga tahun, Hanabi sudah menunjukkan potensi sebagai gadis tomboy dan pemberontak. Si kecil itu sangat benci mengenakan kimono dan lebih memilih berlarian di halaman dengan tubuh telanjang setelah selesai mandi.

Pasti bisa dibayangkan seperti apa kehebohan yang terjadi.

Tidak hanya itu, Hanabi juga sangat suka memanjat pohon demi mencari sarang burung. Entah berapa banyak kimono mahal yang menjadi rusak dan sobek akibat ulah Hanabi. Hanabi juga beberapa kali dijewer telinganya dikarenakan selalu mengganggu ikan-ikan koi kesayangan kakek dan berbuat usil kepada para pelayan.

Hinata selalu menikmati ekspresi Hiashi yang penuh rasa depresi setiap kali mengetahui kelakuan Hanabi. Hinata bisa memprediksi apa yang ada di hati Hiashi. Pasti Hiashi bertanya-tanya mengapa kedua anak perempuannya jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan. Anak pertamanya tidak mencapai standar, sedangkan anak keduanya keluar dari standar. Tak mengherankan Hiashi selalu meminum teh untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Hanabi, jika kau masih saja nakal, otou-san dan okaa-san akan membuangmu ke gunung." Hikari berusaha menakut-nakuti Hanabi. "Disana kau hanya hidup sendirian karena tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Kau hanya akan makan rumput dan semak-semak. Kau akan kehujanan… kepanasan… tidur di tanah… jika kau menangis yang bisa mendengarnya hanya ular dan serangga!"

Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya saat menyaksikan ekspresi Hanabi yang berubah horror. Karena Hanabi sama sekali tidak takut dihukum, Hikari berusaha mengendalikan Hanabi dengan cara menakut-nakutinya dengan cerita seram. Kemarin Hikari sukses menakut-nakuti Hanabi dengan cerita hantu yang akan memangsa anak-anak yang enggan tidur, kini ia berusaha menggunakan cerita anak yang dibuang di hutan karena nakal.

Hanabi menubruk Hinata sambil bertanya dengan penuh kepanikan. "Nee-san… itu tidak benar kan? Aku tidak akan dibuang kan?"

Hinata berpura-pura bingung. "Hanabi-chan… bukankah kau memang nakal?"

Hanabi menggeleng sambil berteriak. "Aku tidak nakal!" Kaki mungilnya dihentak-hentak dengan kasar. "Aku tidak nakal!"

Hikari menghampiri Hanabi dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau begitu Hanabi harus mendengarkan semua perkataan Okaa-san. Tidak boleh membantah."

"Okaa-san…" Mulut si kecil kini cemberut.

"Tidak boleh merajuk."

Hinata tertawa kecil ketika menyaksikan perdebatan Hikari dan Hanabi. Ibu dan anak itu sangat bertolak belakang dalam hal penampilan maupun perilaku. Hinata lalu mengambil kue dengan isian kacang merah yang tersaji di atas meja dan mulai memakannya.

_"Aku tidak suka manis."_

Hinata berhenti menguyah ketika teringat ucapan Kei dulu. Apakah perkataan itu adalah fakta ataukah hanya sekedar alasan untuk menolak gula-gula yang ia sodorkan? Hinata kembali memakan kuenya sambil mencoba menerka-nerka.

.

.

Sambil membawa sekantung kacang kering, Hinata pergi mencari Kei. Ia menjelajahi taman dan halaman. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan bocah itu bersembunyi di balik semak bunga.

"Kei?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, bocah itu terlihat kaget.

Hinata mendekati bocah itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Kei langsung berusaha menyembunyikan buku yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh kegugupan.

"Eh? Kau sedang membaca?" Hinata berusaha melihat buku yang kini disembunyikan di balik punggung Kei.

"T-tidak!"

Mengapa Kei harus membantah hal yang sudah terbukti kebenarannya… "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau baca." Namun ketika Hinata melihat sikap Kei yang terlihat gugup dan takut, Hinata enggan menggali lebih jauh.

"Mengapa kau menggangguku?!" Beberapa saat kemudian sepasang mata Kei terbelalak lebar karena ia kembali melupakan sopan santun. "Uh… um… saya…"

"Aku mencarimu." Hinata menunjukkan kantung yang ia bawa. "Aku membawa kacang."

"…kacang?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Kau mengatakan jika kau tidak menyukai manis. Jadi kali ini aku membawakan kacang untukmu."

Kei terlihat curiga. "Mengapa?"

"Karena kau adalah temanku." Jawab Hinata dengan singkat dan jelas.

"A-aku bukan… temanmu…" Kei menundukkan wajahnya. Meski begitu Hinata bisa melihat telinganya yang memerah.

Entah kenapa melihat Kei yang seperti ini membuat Hinata teringat dengan anjing peliharaannya dulu. Anjing yang ia beri nama Moco itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam mengkilat, mirip seperti rambut Kei. Hinata ingin sekali membelai rambut Kei untuk mengetahui apakah rambut Kei sama lembutnya dengan bulu Moco.

"Untukmu." Hinata menyodorkan kantung yang ia bawa pada Kei. Jika Kei tidak menganggap mereka berdua adalah teman, Hinata tidak akan memaksa.

Kali ini Kei menerima pemberian Hinata. Bocah itu bahkan juga mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hey Kei…"

"Ya?"

Pada akhirnya Hinata mengelus pucuk rambut Kei. Hum… meskipun rambut Kei memang lembut, bulu Moco jauh lebih lembut lagi.

Kei langsung berdiri sambil berteriak. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lancang!" Wajahnya kini berwarna merah menyala.

_Lancang?_

Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. "Ah, maaf. Aku… uh… tanganku… um, maaf karena telah menyentuhmu tanpa izin." Hinata tidak tahu jika tindakan kecilnya membuat Kei meledak.

Suasana diantara mereka kini menjadi canggung.

Pada akhirnya Hinata berlari pergi.

_Lancang?_

Sebuah kata yang aneh.

Apalagi ketika kata itu diucapkan oleh seorang bocah pelayan.

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat menyaksikan wajah Shion yang berbinar-binar karena pujian yang diterimanya. Shion memang layak dipuji karena ia bisa memainkan _koto_ dengan sangat bagus. Jari-jari mungilnya yang terampil berhasil memainkan sebuah lagu indah yang memanjakan telinga.

Dan sejujurnya Hinata sedikit iri akan hal itu.

Hinata sudah menguasai teori dan konsepnya, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa bermain dengan benar?!

Ketika Hinata keluar dari tempat pelatihan, ia mendengar Shion bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya.

"Shion-chan, kau benar-benar berbakat!" "Aku sangat kagum padamu." "Aku tidak bisa menyamaimu…"

Shion hanya tersenyum sambil memasang sikap malu-malu. Akan tetapi senyum itu langsung menghilang ketika mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan oleh salah satu temannya. "Kau sangat cantik, pintar, dan berbakat, sayang sekali kau terlahir…" Si gadis kecil itu menghentikan perkataannya saat ia sadar ucapannya sangat tidak sopan.

Hinata melanjutkan berjalan sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh si gadis kecil itu. _Sayang sekali kau terlahir dari seorang wanita murahan… sayang sekali kau terlahir bukan menjadi puteri Hiashi sang pewaris klan… sayang sekali kau terlahir dengan status yang lebih rendah dari Hinata…_

Hinata dan Shion memang cucu kandung kakek Hiroshi, tapi status mereka berdua berbeda jauh.

"Nee-san!"

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar Shion yang berusaha mengejarnya. Hinata tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan hama kecil itu! Setiap kali mereka berdua bertemu, Shion selalu berusaha memancing emosinya. Daripada bertengkar dengan anak kecil, Hinata lebih memilih kabur.

"Nee-san!"

Ugh, mengapa hama kecil itu masih mengejarnya?!

"Ack!" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia lalu berbalik dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Shion. "Mengapa kau melempar batu ke kepalaku?!"

Si hama kecil itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah. "Itu bukan batu, hanya kerikil kecil. Aku melemparnya karena nee-san tidak mendengarku."

Oh astaga bocah ini…

Hinata mencoba bersabar. "Aku mendengarmu, tapi aku sengaja menghindarimu. Kau membenciku, aku tidak menyukaimu. Lebih baik kita berdua tidak bertatap muka karena aku tidak mau berselisih denganmu."

Shion justru meledak. "Mengapa kau selalu bersikap sombong?!"

"Aku tidak pernah bersikap sombong." Darimana tuduhan ini muncul?

"Kau selalu saja membanggakan semua yang kau miliki! Kau meremehkan orang lain hanya karena kau memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi! kau selalu saja bersikap sombong dan angkuh meskipun kau itu bodoh dan tidak berguna!"

Whoa whoa whoa… apa-apaan ini?! Hinata merasa semua tuduhan Shion itu tidaklah benar. Hinata tidak pernah meremehkan orang lain ataupun bersikap sombong dan angkuh! Hinata juga tidak bodoh!

"Mengapa kau mengatakan semua itu padaku?"

Shion menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hinata. "Karena kau tidak pantas! Kau benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan semua yang kau miliki saat ini! Seharusnya aku yang lebih pantas! Aku lebih baik daripada kau!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Jadi perilaku Shion ini dikarenakan kecemburuan huh…

Mungkin Shion meledak seperti ini karena merasa tidak adil. Saat Shion membandingkan kehidupannya dengan kehidupan Hinata, perbedaan mereka berdua terlihat jelas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua ini adalah takdir. Hinata sudah ditakdirkan menjadi anak Hiashi sang pewaris klan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku adalah aku, kau adalah kau. Meskipun kau _merasa _lebih baik… meskipun kau _merasa_ lebih pantas… kau tidak mungkin menjadi aku."

"Aku membencimu!" Setelah meneriakkan itu, Shion langsung berlari pergi.

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. _Dasar anak-anak…_

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya? Dia sudah berlaku kasar."

Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya. "Kei?" Sejak kapan Kei berada disitu? Apakah Kei mendengar semua perkataan Shion?

"Dia tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu padamu." Kei keluar dari balik pohon. Huh, mengapa bocah itu bersembunyi disana?

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Beri dia pelajaran. Buat dia jera agar tidak mengulangi perbuatannya." Kei terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dengan sarannya.

"Dia tidak akan jera. Selama kecemburuan dan kebencian di hatinya tidak menghilang, dia akan terus menerus seperti itu."

Hati manusia lebih keras daripada besi. Besi bisa dilunakkan dan ditempa agar menjadi bentuk yang diinginkan. Tapi hati manusia sangat sulit dilunakkan. Kebencian dan kecemburuan yang telah bersarang di dalam hati tidak akan mudah hilang.

Kei mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi kau akan memaafkan tindakannya itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memaafkan ataupun membenarkan perbuatannya." Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan Shion. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diubah meski kita mencobanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sekeras apapun Shion berharap, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi aku."

"Kau seharusnya melakukan sesuatu agar dia sadar bahwa dia lebih rendah darimu."

"Itu akan membuat kebenciannya semakin menjadi-jadi."

"Apa yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Kebencian, kecemburuan, dendam… itu semua bisa menghilangkan kebahagiaan."

Sepasang mata Kei berkilat tajam. "Jika dendam sudah terbalaskan, maka kebahagiaan akan datang."

"Itu tidak benar."

Kei menaikkan suaranya. "Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. _Lagi-lagi Kei seperti ini…_

.

.

Kei…

Kei…

Kei…

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bocah berambut hitam itu…

Setiap kali membahas mengenai kebencian dan dendam… bocah itu akan langsung meledak.

Apakah Kei memiliki dendam dalam hatinya?

Mungkin iya.

Setiap kali Hinata membayangkan bocah bermata hitam itu memikul dendam… hatinya terasa nyeri. Mengapa dunia sangat kejam dan membiarkan hati seorang bocah kecil dipenuhi oleh amarah dan dendam? Bocah kecil seharusnya tertawa dan bermain bebas… bocah kecil seharusnya tidak membahas topik mengenai dendam dan kebencian…

Hinata ingin menemui Kei.

Saat sore seperti ini, Kei pasti berada di taman untuk menyirami bunga dan tanaman lainnya. Ternyata tebakan Hinata benar, Kei memang ada disana.

Melihat kedatangan Hinata, Kei justru memalingkan wajahnya sambil berpura-pura sibuk mencabuti rumput.

"Kei…" Hinata berjongkok di sebelah bocah itu.

Kei masih saja diam.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"…tidak."

Hinata duduk di atas tanah dan mengabaikan Kimononya yang menjadi kotor. "Berhenti mencabuti rumput-rumput itu."

"…ini adalah tugas saya."

Hinata berpura-pura sedih. "Kau pasti benci padaku. Kau menolak menjadi temanku… kini kau tidak mau berbicara denganku…"

"Aku tidak membencimu." Ujar Kei perlahan sambil memandangi tangannya yang kotor karena tanah. "Kita tidak bisa berteman."

"Mengapa?"

"…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Ah…. Begitu ya…"

Kei menundukkan wajahnya. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan pergi dari tempat ini…"

Secepat itukah? Hinata merasa Kei belum lama tinggal disini.

"Aku akan pergi jauh. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke Konoha…"

Hinata berusaha tersenyum. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Kei bergumam lirih. "Kau pasti akan melupakanku."

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. Seseorang seperti Kei tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kei yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa berhenti peduli padanya.

Kei hanya bungkam.

"Aku ingin bercerita. Maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

"….baiklah." Kei berusaha merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Ada seorang pria yang sejak kecil dibutakan oleh dendam. Dendam itu mengambil alih hidupnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh dendam… hatinya dipenuhi oleh dendam… tujuan hidupnya adalah dendam… ia mengabaikan segala hal demi mencapai balas dendamnya. Ia membuat orang-orang yang menyayanginya pergi… ia mengabaikan moral dan nilai-nilai… baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih penting selain dendamnya."

Kei nampak tertarik dengan cerita Hinata. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Pada akhirnya dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Ia berhasil membunuh orang yang ia benci."

"Apakah pada akhirnya dia hidup dengan bahagia?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia tidak bahagia."

Kei nampak bingung. "Mengapa?"

"Ketika dendamnya telah terbalaskan, pria itu baru menyadari hidupnya yang ternyata sangat hampa. Balas dendam adalah tujuan hidupnya, ketika ia sudah mendapatkan itu, ia tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Dia tidak memiliki orang-orang yang menyayanginya, dia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup, tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya bahagia…. Pada akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kekosongan dalam hatinya."

"Lalu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pria itu?"

"Jangan membuat dendam itu menyelimuti hatinya, balas dendam bukan hal utama dalam hidup. Seharusnya pria itu tidak mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti orang-orang itu bisa membantunya. Seharusnya pria itu melihat dunia dengan hati yang lapang dan menyadari ada banyak kesempatan yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Ada banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk balas dendam. Seharusnya pria itu tidak membiarkan kepahitan menguasai hatinya…" Hinata tersenyum. "…setiap orang memiliki hak untuk bahagia."

Wajah Kei terlihat masam. "Pria itu tidak bisa melupakan semuanya dengan begitu mudah. Luka di hatinya sangat dalam. Dia tidak bisa bahagia sebelum dendamnya terbalaskan."

Matahari senja menyinari tubuh mereka. "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hati, namun kita harus belajar menerima bahwa yang terjadi tetap terjadi dan kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Luka itu memang membuat kita terpuruk dan sedih, namun kita harus mencoba bangkit kembali… menjadi lebih kuat, sabar dan tegar."

Hinata tertegun ketika Kei tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Ketika Hinata meliriknya, sepasang mata bocah itu terpejam rapat.

"Kei?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku lelah… aku benar-benar lelah…" Bisik Kei perlahan. Helaian rambut hitamnya menggelitiki pipi dan leher Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan bocah itu bersandar padanya. Kei terlihat begitu rapuh…

"Hinata… aku lelah… aku sangat lelah…"

"Aku ada disini untukmu…" Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kei dan memeluknya erat.

Terkadang ada pertanyaan yang tidak boleh ditanyakan meskipun hatimu sangat penasaran.

.

.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Tujuh : Sampai jumpa**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarilah." Kakek Hiroshi menunjukkan sebuah lukisan pada Hinata. "Lihatlah ini."

Hinata tertegun ketika menyaksikan lukisan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini adalah lukisan naga." Kakek Hiroshi menatap lukisan itu lekat-lekat.

Si pelukis menggambarkan sosok naga yang berada di atas laut. Sosok naga itu terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus misterius, kuku-kukunya terlihat tajam sedangkan tatapan matanya begitu liar dan menusuk.

"Apakah ada orang yang pernah melihat naga?" Jika tidak, bagaimana lukisan ini dibuat? Apakah si pelukis hanya bermodalkan imajinasi saja?

"Entahlah…" Kakek Hiroshi tertawa lirih. "Tapi naga adalah makhluk legenda yang keberadaannya dipercayai oleh banyak orang."

"Apakah kakek mempercayainya?"

"Dulu ketika aku masih kecil aku benar-benar mempercayainya. Kini usiaku sudah tua namun aku belum pernah melihatnya…"

"Kakek, jika naga memang ada, pasti semua orang merasa ketakutan." Ucap Hinata dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan membuat kakek Hiroshi tertawa.

"Kaisar adalah penguasa tanah ini. Perkataannya seperti emas, perintahnya adalah mutlak. Sama seperti naga… Kaisar adalah sosok yang dihormati… disegani…" Suara kakek Hiroshi berubah lirih. "Bahkan juga ditakuti…"

Seseorang yang berasal dari dunia modern seperti Hinata tidak bisa memahami perasaan takut, segan, takjub dan kagum seorang rakyat biasa pada rajanya. Jika mereka memiliki raja yang kejam dan tamak, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerimanya. Raja adalah hukum itu sendiri, tidak ada yang lebih berkuasa darinya.

Ketika Hinata meninggalkan kediaman kakek Hiroshi ia melihat sosok Hanabi berlari kencang ke arahnya. "Nee-san!"

Hinata terhuyung ketika Hanabi menubruk dirinya dan langsung bergelantungan seperti koala. Para pelayan yang membuntuti Hanabi terlihat panik dan langsung membantu Hinata agar tidak terjatuh. Ketika para pelayan berusaha memisahkan Hanabi dari Hinata, si kecil itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menggendong Hanabi-chan." Hinata memperbaiki posisi Hanabi agar ia bisa menggendong si kecil itu dengan lebih nyaman.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san!" Hanabi berteriak tepat di telinga Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit meringis.

Hinata sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. "Ada apa Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi tidak mengatakan apapun. Si kecil itu justru tertawa riang dan menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih.

"Hanabi-chan, apakah ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

Wajah mungil Hanabi terlihat berseri-seri. "Aku memasukkan cacing di sup Otou-san."

"…." Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seharusnya ia memarahi tindakan Hanabi yang nakal, namun di sisi lain ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membayangkan Hiashi yang mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian sadar jika ia baru saja mencicipi sup cacing.

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan memarahimu, kau menyadari hal itu bukan?"

Hanabi cemberut. "Aku melakukan itu karena Otou-san memarahiku!"

"….tindakanmu ini akan membuat Otou-san semakin marah."

Hanabi kini menjadi muram. Nampaknya ia baru sadar tindakannya itu justru membuat ayahnya semakin murka.

Seorang pelayan berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan menghampiri mereka. "Nona Hanabi…" Wajah si pelayan terlihat panik. "Tuan Hiashi memanggil anda untuk menghadapnya sekarang juga."

Uh-oh… sepertinya aksi Hanabi sudah terbongkar.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil mendengarkan suara tangisan Hanabi. Entah apa hukuman yang diberikan oleh Hiashi, yang jelas saat ini Hanabi sedang menangis meraung-raung. Hinata merasa iba, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanabi memang harus diajari agar tidak kembali bersikap keterlaluan.

"Ah benar juga, hari ini Kei akan pergi." Gumam Hinata. Ia lalu pergi mengunjungi bilik kecil yang dijadikan kamar untuk Kei. Ketika Hinata masuk, Kei terlihat sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu, mungkin sebuah surat. Wajah bocah yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat serius.

"Kei?"

"Hinata?" Dengan tergesa-gesa Kei menyembunyikan surat di tangannya itu diantara tumpukan pakaian yang telah tertata rapi.

"Uh, apakah aku mengganggu?" Mungkin tidak seharusnya Hinata masuk tanpa diundang seperti tadi.

"Tidak."

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"…tentu." Mendengar itu, Hinata duduk bersimpuh di depan Kei sambil beralaskan lantai tatami.

Hinata berdehem-dehem. "Kedatanganku kemari karena aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

Kei mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tidak bertanya kemana aku akan pergi?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Kei dengan cemberut.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. "Apa kau akan menjawabnya ketika aku menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak…" Gumam Kei perlahan.

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah… kau sudah tahu alasanku."

Kei hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata yang masih tersenyum lebar. Hinata tahu orang seperti Kei pasti memiliki identitas yang dirahasiakan, oleh karena itu Hinata tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dijawab.

Kei tiba-tiba mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan merindukanku ketika aku pergi." Postur tubuhnya seperti seorang anak manja yang sombong.

"Tapi kurasa justru kau yang akan merindukanku." Balas Hinata dengan santai.

Kei menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Tidak akan!"

"Hey… Kei." Bisik Hinata.

"Apa?" Jawab Kei dengan nada sengit.

"Ada saatnya kau merasa sedih dan tersesat. Ada saatnya kau merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah dalam menjalani hidup. Ketika saat itu tiba…" Hinata lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Kei. "Letakkan telapak tanganmu tepat di jantungmu." Hinata dapat merasakan jantung bocah itu berdebar kencang. "Jantung itu berdetak karena memiliki tujuan. Hidupmu sangat berarti karena kau memiliki sebuah alasan."

Hinata tahu saat ini ia tidak bersikap seperti bocah berumur delapan tahun, akan tetapi ia harus mengatakan ini semua demi Kei. Hinata tidak ingin bocah manis seperti Kei ditipu dan dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang berhati jahat.

"Aduh!" Hinata menjerit ketika Kei meraih ujung rambut Hinata dan menjambaknya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

Kei menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada Hinata. "Karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku? Menyebalkan?" Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan bocah ini. Apanya yang menyebalkan?! Hinata selalu bersikap baik pada Kei!

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Mengapa kau begitu pintar?! Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh!"

"….ah." Jadi karena ini ya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dibandingkan dengan bocah yang baru berumur delapan tahun, pengetahuan Hinata jauh lebih luas.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"Dulu kau mengatakan jika aku adalah temanmu…" Ujung telinga Kei memerah. "Apakah itu… benar?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku."

"Kalau begitu… kau harus mau menjanjikan satu hal padaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Kau harus berjanji."

"Katakan dulu, kau ingin agar aku menjanjikanmu apa."

Kei merebut sisir hias yang dikenakan Hinata di rambutnya. Hinata sedikit meringis karena Kei turut mencabut beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak boleh menikah sebelum aku mengembalikan sisir ini!" Ujar Kei sambil mengacung-acungkan sisir hias dari bahan emas dengan hiasan mutiara dan batu kristal.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan gara-gara Kei mencabut sisir hias kesayangannya. Sisir itu adalah pemberian dari Hiroshi dan pastinya sangat mahal.

"Mengapa?" Kei mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku bisa menikah dengan siapapun dan kapanpun aku menghendakinya, kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Mengapa kau bersikeras melarangku menikah?! Kau bahkan bukan ayahku!" Kata Hinata dengan kesal. Bocah ini bahkan belum pubertas namun sudah memikirkan pernikahan? Apa-apaan ini?!

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menikah sampai aku mengembalikan sisir ini padamu!" Kata Kei dengan keras kepala.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan bisa melarangku, keluarga Hyuuga memiliki wewenang untuk menentukan kapan pernikahanku akan dilangsungkan dan dengan siapa aku menikah." Hinata lalu bergumam perlahan. "Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa menolak perjodohan."

Di era seperti ini, perjodohan adalah hal yang lumrah. Tidak ada kata pacaran, semuanya telah diatur oleh keluarga dan orang tua. Mood Hinata menjadi hancur berantakan ketika membayangkan dia juga akan menjadi bagian dari pernikahan dini.

Hinata lalu melirik sisir yang masih ada di tangan Kei. "Apa kau akan mengembalikannya?"

Kei menyembunyikan sisir itu. "Tidak. Ini adalah bukti jika kau setuju untuk menikah denganku."

"Oi oi oi… aku belum menyetujui apapun! Lagipula kita berdua adalah teman. Teman tidak bisa saling menikah."

"Kalau begitu kau bukan temanku dan aku bukan temanmu." Kei menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan puas.

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah sambil mencoba berpikir positif. Kei masih kecil, mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi dia akan melupakan Hinata dan juga pembicaraan ini.

Yep, pasti begitu.

.

.

Malam masih tersisa sepertiga ketika Sasuke keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Tanpa banyak bicara, seorang pria berambut perak dan mengenakan penutup wajah menggiring Sasuke menuju kereta kuda yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Sasuke datang ke tempat ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, ia juga meninggalkan tempat ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam kereta, ia kembali menoleh ke arah dinding pagar kediaman Hyuuga yang menjulang tinggi. Hatinya terasa berat karena harus berpisah dari Hinata, namun semua ini memang harus dilakukan. Sasuke tahu ia tidak bisa selamanya menjadi 'Kei' yang mengabdi pada Hinata. Ia adalah seorang pangeran. Ia memiliki tugas dan tanggung jawab yang ia pikul di pundaknya.

Kereta kuda itu lalu bergerak maju, membuatnya semakin jauh dari Hinata. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sisir emas milik Hinata yang ia simpan rapi di bagian dalam kimononya. Jari-jari mungilnya membelai dengan penuh sayang butiran mutiara yang menghiasi sisir itu. Kilauan mutiara itu membuatnya teringat kembali dengan sepasang mata Hinata yang selalu berbinar-binar setiap kali gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi..." Sasuke lalu mengecup sisir itu. Samar-samar ia mampu mencium wangi rambut Hinata yang menempel disana.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Bisiknya perlahan.

.

.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Delapan : Menikah?**

**.**

**.**

"Otou-san, saat ini Hinata sudah berusia 17 tahun, ada baiknya jika kita segera menjodohkannya dengan seseorang." Ujar Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan.

Hiroshi hanya menanggapi dengan santai perkataan Hiashi. "Mengapa harus terburu-buru."

"Otou-san, Hinata _sudah berusia 17 tahun._ Sudah sewajarnya kita mencarikan suami untuknya." Hiashi berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Entah bagaimana ayahnya yang sudah tua ini sangat menyayangi Hinata dibandingkan dengan anak dan cucu-cucunya yang lain. Ketika Hinata mengatakan dengan terus terang jika dia tidak mau menikah sebelum berusia 18, Hiroshi langsung saja menyetujuinya. Ketika Hinata sangat sering membolos dan menjadi pemalas, Hiroshi justru semakin memanjakannya.

Hiashi tidak bisa berbuat apapun!

Dari hari ke hari Hikari semakin cemas dengan Hinata yang belum juga mau menikah atau sekedar bertunangan. Padahal para anak gadis yang sebaya dengan Hinata hampir semuanya sudah menikah. Bagi Hiashi, Hinata memang bukanlah gadis terbaik di Konoha, tapi anaknya itu memiliki status yang tinggi dan juga wajah _lumayan._ Itu bisa dijadikan modal untuk mulai mencari calon suami dengan status yang terhormat.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Di usianya yang semakin bertambah tua, Hiroshi masih saja keras kepala.

"Apakah Otou-san mau jika Hinata mendapatkan julukan sebagai wanita tua yang tidak diinginkan siapapun?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Hiashi membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Percuma saja berdiskusi dengan ayahnya! Ayahnya itu terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa sayangnya pada Hinata!

Jika sudah begini… Hiashi akan menangani masalah Hinata dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri!

Hiroshi berujar perlahan. "Hiashi… selama aku masih menjadi ketua klan, semua yang terjadi harus mendapatkan ijinku."

Alis Hiashi berkedut. Mengapa ayahnya ini bisa membaca niatnya?!

.

.

"Otou-san saat ini sedang berusaha membujuk kakek untuk segera mencarikan suami untukmu." Kata Hanabi sambil menyisiri rambut Hinata. "Sepertinya Otou-san dan Okaa-san sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera menikahkanmu."

Hinata mendengarkan perkataan Hanabi dengan ekspresi datar. Tentu saja ia tahu itu. Hikari secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan juga terang-terangan telah mencoba membujuk Hinata untuk mau menikah. "Aku tahu. Ugh Hanabi! Jangan terlalu kasar menarik rambutku."

Hanabi yang kini berusia 12 tahun merupakan seorang gadis tomboy yang tidak bisa diatur. Hanabi juga tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilannya. Jika bukan karena paksaan, Hanabi enggan merapikan rambut cokelatnya itu. Hanabi lebih suka rambutnya dibiarkan acak-acakan dan kusut. Oleh karena itu setiap pagi dan sore ada pelayan yang secara khusus menyisiri Hanabi. Karena Hikari ingin agar Hanabi tahu cara menghias diri, setiap beberapa hari sekali Hanabi wajib menyisiri rambut Hinata dan menghiasnya.

Pada awalnya Hinata sangat menderita. Hanabi sama sekali tidak tahu cara menyisir rambut dengan benar! Hanabi dengan sekuat tenaga menjambak lalu menarik rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha memberikan pengarahan. Ketika Hanabi berusaha memberikan hiasan rambut, si tomboy itu dengan seenaknya menusukkan hiasan rambut tepat di kulit kepala Hinata hingga membuatnya lecet!

Untung saja kini Hanabi sudah bisa menyisir rambut dengan benar.

"Usia nee-san sudah 17 tahun, sudah saatnya nee-san menikah. Yui-chan yang baru berusia 16 tahun saja sudah menikah minggu lalu." Hanabi berusaha lebih berhati-hati agar kakaknya tidak kesakitan. Saat kakaknya tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, Hanabi kembali berbicara. "Pemuda seperti apa yang nee-san sukai? Apakah dia harus memiliki wajah tampan? Ahli dalam ilmu bela diri? Ataukah seorang ahli sastra dan seni? Seperti apakah perawakan dan warna rambutnya?"

Hinata menyeringai. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatakan semua hal itu?"

"Aku bertanya karena aku merasa penasaran."

"Apakah Okaa-san yang menyuruhmu? Kau diberikan apa sebagai imbalan?"

Hanabi memasang wajah cemberut. "Mengapa nee-san bisa tahu?"

"Hanabi, ini bukan kali pertama Okaa-san berusaha mencari tahu seperti apakah sosok pemuda yang kau sukai. Karena kemarin aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tentu saja Okaa-san menyuruhmu untuk menggali informasi ini dariku."

Hanabi meletakkan sisirnya. "Ayolah nee-san, katakan padaku seperti apakah pemuda yang kau sukai. Jika kau mengatakannya, Okaa-san akan memperbolehkanku memelihara kucing." Hanabi sejak lama ingin memelihara kucing, tapi selalu saja ditentang oleh Hikari dengan berbagai alasan.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Hikari berpikir Hinata akan mau menikah jika ia berhasil mencarikan calon suami sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata.

"Nee-san~" Hanabi memasang wajah imut dan memelasnya. Wajah ini selalu bisa membuat kakaknya luluh setiap kali Hanabi meminta gula-gula dan uang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Jika Hikari memang benar-benar ingin tahu, tidak ada salahnya bila Hinata sedikit berbagi.

Hanabi langsung duduk dengan tegak.

Hinata meletakkan tangannya di dagu sambil berpikir serius. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti apakah tipe pria idamannya, tapi jika ia bisa memilih… "Aku menyukai pemuda yang tidak begitu tampan tapi tidak begitu jelek. Dia tidak harus tinggi, tapi dia tidak boleh terlalu pendek. Dia tidak kurus, tapi juga tidak gemuk. Dia tidak perlu kaya dan memiliki status tinggi, yang terpenting dia memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhanku hingga aku tua nanti. Dia juga harus memiliki tubuh yang sehat dan pikiran yang cerdas."

"Huh?" Hanabi berusaha mencerna perkataan kakaknya…

Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia harus memiliki keluarga yang baik, aku tidak menginginkan saudara ipar dan mertua yang jahat. Dia harus bisa mementingkan diriku dan menghormatiku, dia tidak boleh berpaling pada wanita lain! Dia harus memiliki sifat yang sabar, pengertian, murah hati namun juga bisa bersikap tegas." Tiba-tiba benak Hinata menampilkan bayangan sepasang mata hitam yang kelam. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan itu dari benaknya.

"…uh…" Hanabi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Hinata mengelus pucuk kepala Hanabi dengan penuh sayang. "Hanabi-chan, yang aku inginkan adalah bisa menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan santai dan bebas. Aku tidak mau memiliki suami tampan namun memiliki banyak wanita simpanan. Aku tidak mau memiliki suami kaya namun memiliki sifat serakah. Aku tidak mau memiliki suami dengan status yang tinggi namun penuh dengan tipu daya."

Hanabi hanya bisa terdiam.

Apakah ibunya bisa menemukan calon suami yang tepat untuk kakaknya ini?!

.

.

Hikari mengerutkan keningnya. "Benarkah kakakmu mengatakan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku berani bersumpah!" Hanabi dengan riang mengelus anak kucing dengan bulu seputih salju yang tidur di pangkuannya.

Hikari dan Hiashi saling bertukar pandang. Sulit sekali menemukan pemuda seperti keinginan Hinata. Seandainya Hinata menginginkan pemuda yang pintar, maka mereka akan menjodohkannya dengan pemuda Nara. Seandainya Hinata menginginkan pemuda yang ahli bela diri, mereka bisa menjodohkannya dengan pemuda Inuzuka. Seandainya Hinata menginginkan pemuda yang kaya raya, mereka akan memilihkan pemuda Akimichi untuknya. Seandainya Hinata menginginkan pemuda dengan status yang tinggi maka mereka akan menjodohkannya dengan Yamanaka.

Tapi Hinata justru menginginkan pemuda yang… biasa! Jika Hinata bukanlah anak perempuan dari Hiashi yang merupakan sang pewaris klan Hyuuga, dia bisa dengan bebas menikahi pemuda yang _tidak mengesankan_. Tapi Hinata memiliki status terhormat! Jika Hinata menikahi pemuda yang tidak sederajat dengannya, justru yang menanggung malu adalah klan Hyuuga itu sendiri!

"Mungkin perkataan otou-san ada benarnya." Hiashi menghela nafas panjang. "Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru."

.

.

Sepasang mata Kaguya berubah sinis ketika selesai membaca surat yang ada di tangannya. Ia kemudian memerintahkan pelayan pribadinya untuk menyalakan lilin. Dengan sigap pelayannya mulai menyalakan lilin dan tidak berani bertanya hal lain. Mungkin banyak orang yang menganggap Kaguya adalah permaisuri yang baik dan rendah hati. Akan tetapi para pelayan pribadinya tahu seperti apakah sifat Kaguya yang sebenarnya. Kaguya tidak segan-segan menghukum pelayannya dengan kejam meskipun pelayan itu hanya melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil.

Kaguya lalu membakar surat itu dengan menggunakan api lilin. Meskipun surat itu sudah terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu, kilatan sinis di matanya belum juga menghilang. Siapa sangka pangeran terlantar yang ia kira akan mati kini justru menjadi sosok yang dipuji oleh semua orang karena berhasil memadamkan peperangan di Uzushio dan memperkuat perbatasan kerajaan.

Seharusnya ia menghabisi bocah itu ketika dulu masih lemah! Tidak seharusnya ia meremehkan bocah itu!

Dulu ia dan paman Danzo berharap bocah itu bisa tewas di peperangan. Tapi siapa sangka…

Kaguya memejamkan mata sambil memijat dahinya. Kukunya yang di cat merah terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya dan beranjak pergi untuk menemui putranya.

Amarah Kaguya kembali muncul ketika tiba di kediaman pribadi putranya dan melihat Toneri bersantai sambil ditemani puluhan wanita penghibur. Ada yang menari, ada yang bermain musik, ada yang menuangkan sake dan membawa nampan berisi makanan, ada juga yang menyentuh tubuhnya sambil berbisik dan tertawa. Ini masih siang namun putranya itu berani bersenang-senang seperti ini! Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Kaguya kemudian menyuruh para pelayannya untuk mengusir para wanita jalang itu. Tak lama kemudian ruangan yang tadinya meriah dan penuh kesenangan kini berubah sunyi. Dalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Toneri dan Kaguya, tidak ada yang diperbolehkan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada bosan. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran ibunya. Ia justru duduk dengan santai sambil meminum sake.

"Toneri! Seperti inikah sikapmu pada orang yang telah melahirkanmu?!" Teriak Kaguya dengan penuh amarah. Sikap anaknya dari hari ke hari semakin bertambah buruk dan tidak bisa diatur. Mungkin sikap Kaguya yang selalu memanjakan Toneri sejak kecil menjadi alasannya.

Toneri bangkit berdiri sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya yang acak-acakan. "Apalagi yang kau inginkan kali ini? Menceramahiku? Memarahiku?"

Kaguya mengepalkan tangannya. "Apakah kau tetap bisa bersikap sombong seperti ini ketika Sasuke tiba?"

Toneri tertawa. "Sasuke? Memangnya kenapa jika Sasuke tiba? Dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhku! Aku adalah Pangeran Mahkota! Ibuku adalah Permaisuri! Ayahku yang merupakan seorang Kaisar sangat menyayangiku! Sedangkan Sasuke… ha! Apa yang ia miliki?!"

"Dia berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk kerajaan ini!"

"Lalu?" Toneri masih tertawa. "Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun!"

"Ia bisa membuat Kaisar berpihak padanya!"

"Kau bisa langsung membunuhnya kan?" Toneri mengibaskan tangannya. "Ia belum sampai di ibukota saat ini. Kirimkan saja pembunuh bayaran yang akan menghadangnya di tepi jalan–"

**Plak!**

Kaguya menampar Toneri hingga membuat tanda merah di pipi anaknya. "Jaga mulutmu!" Tangan Kaguya gemetar karena amarah. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk menjaga lidahmu itu?! Ada hal yang tidak boleh kau katakan dengan sesuka hatimu! Bagaimana jika perkataanmu jatuh ke telinga yang salah! Apa kau ingin menciptakan masalah?! Kita boleh memiliki hati yang kejam, tapi setidaknya kau harus memakai topeng setiap kali berhadapan dengan orang lain!"

Bukannya sadar akan kesalahannya, Toneri justru terlihat marah. "Kau menamparku?!" Tangannya mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya pipinya ditampar oleh ibunya sendiri. Sejak kecil ibunya selalu sayang padanya, tapi mengapa kini ibunya bersikap kejam padanya…

"Itu untuk membuatmu sadar." Kaguya mengangkat dagunya. "Aku adalah ibumu. Hormati aku."

Toneri memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin berkata apapun.

"Perbaiki sikapmu. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus terlihat sebagai Pangeran Mahkota yang terhormat ketika kau berada di depan Kaisar. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Kaisar mengagung-agungkan Sasuke dan membuat posisimu terancam."

"Aku adalah Pangeran Mahkota! Tidak ada yang bisa meruntuhkan posisiku!"

Untuk sekilas perasaan sedih hinggap di hati Kaguya saat melihat kesombongan dan kebodohan anaknya…

Apakah Toneri bisa mempertahankan posisinya jika tidak ada Kaguya yang membantunya… mengapa anaknya tidak pernah memikirkan itu…

.

.

Di usianya yang menginjak 17 tahun, Hyuuga Shion telah berhasil tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan bertalenta. Semua orang di klan Hyuuga pasti akan berbisik-bisik jika Shion jauh lebih baik daripada Hinata. Mereka menyayangkan mengapa tuan Hiashi justru memiliki anak perempuan seperti Hinata yang sangat biasa dan tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak sehebat Shion?" Tanya Hinata sambil memakan buah apel yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil dan diletakkan dalam mangkuk.

"Aku sangat kesal setiap kali mendengar ada orang yang membanding-bandingkan kau dengannya lalu menjelek-jelekkanmu." Ujar Neji dengan raut wajah masam. Ketika Neji masih bocah dulu, ia sangat imut dan menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang bulat. Saat Neji sudah beranjak dewasa, wajah yang dulunya bulat berubah menjadi tampan dengan garis rahang yang tajam.

"Tak perlu marah, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Apel?" Hinata menawarkan apelnya pada Neji namun ditolak.

"Mengapa kau tidak mempermasalahkannya?!" Neji benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Hinata. "Mengapa kau selalu diam dan membiarkan dia menghinamu?! Kesombongannya telah mencapai langit!"

"Shion memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon dan menikmati semilir angin. Sejak kecil ia dan Neji selalu berteduh di bawah pohon sakura ini untuk bersantai dan saling bertukar cerita. Kebiasaan ini tidak berubah meskipun mereka sudah tumbuh besar.

"Jika kau terus menerus membiarkannya, Shion akan lebih dulu menikah dan membuatmu kehilangan muka. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan Shion katakan tentangmu."

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya. Jika Shion ingin mendahuluinya, silahkan saja. Hinata masih belum ingin menikah.

Sebenarnya jika Hinata mau, ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Shion. Memori tentang kehidupan modern yang ia miliki adalah pengetahuan yang sangat berharga dan tidak bisa disamai oleh siapapun. Ia bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan tarian yang unik, ia bisa memainkan lagu cantik yang belum pernah didengar, ia bisa menunjukkan teknik melukis yang luar biasa…

Tapi Hinata tidak melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin menyandang predikat sebagai gadis jenius yang berbakat. Hinata hanya ingin hidup dengan santai dan bebas! Jika ia menjadi gadis berbakat, hari-harinya akan sibuk dan melelahkan! Ia harus melakukan ini itu untuk mempertegas statusnya sebagai seorang gadis berbakat!

Merepotkan!

Hinata terkejut ketika Neji menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Selama ini Neji adalah orang yang canggung dalam hal menunjukkan perasaannya melalui kontak fisik. "Nii-san?"

"Di mataku, kau ribuan kali lebih baik dibandingkan Shion. Jangan pernah memikirkan ucapan tidak berguna yang kau dengar." Neji menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

Hinata terpaku. Apakah Neji mengira Hinata berpura-pura kuat dan menyembunyikan kesedihan di hatinya?

Hinata membalas senyuman Neji. Ia merasa beruntung karena ada seseorang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

.

.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sembilan : Puteri Mahkota**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak ingin menghadirinya."

Hiashi nampak tidak setuju dengan penolakan Hinata. "Kau _harus_ menghadirinya."

Hiashi mengatakan jika Permaisuri mengeluarkan undangan kepada para anak gadis bangsawan yang ada di Konoha untuk datang menghadiri perjamuan yang diadakan di istana. Menurut bisik-bisik yang beredar, Permaisuri ingin menggunakan acara perjamuan itu sebagai ajang pemilihan Puteri Mahkota.

Tentu saja Hiashi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Bayangkan saja keuntungan yang bisa didapatkan oleh klan Hyuuga seandainya anaknya terpilih menjadi Puteri Mahkota…

"Otou-san… aku benar-benar tidak ingin datang."

Sayang sekali Hinata tidak mau menuruti kehendaknya meskipun Hiashi telah berbicara panjang lebar. Oh _Kami-sama…_ kesalahan apa yang telah Hiashi lakukan dulu sehingga dianugerahi anak yang tidak bisa diatur seperti Hinata dan Hanabi…

"Hikari, apapun yang terjadi kau harus bisa membujuk Hinata agar mau menghadiri acara jamuan besok." Mendengar perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh suaminya, Hikari hanya mampu bersikap patuh dan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa membujuk Hinata.

Pada akhirnya Hinata menuruti permintaan Hikari. Ia merasa tidak enak hati jika sampai membuat wanita baik hati dan lemah lembut itu menangis. Hinata memang sering bersikap bandel dan keras kepala saat berhadapan dengan Hiashi, tapi ia selalu bersikap lunak setiap menghadapi Hikari.

Ketika sore tiba, Hinata mendapatkan laporan dari para pelayan pribadinya jika Shion dan Miyuki terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk acara besok. Nampaknya Shion juga akan menghadiri acara perjamuan bersama Hinata. Mengingat sifat yang dimiliki Shion, pasti gadis itu ingin tampil sesempurna mungkin demi bisa menjadi pusat perhatian dan dipilih menjadi Puteri Mahkota.

Hinata hanya bertopang dagu sambil mendengarkan para pelayannya yang bercerita dengan antusias. Para pelayan mengatakan Shion terlihat sibuk memilah-milah kimono sutera yang akan ia kenakan dan mengalami kebimbangan saat menentukan perhiasan mana yang hendak ia pakai.

Jika Shion berharap bisa terpilih, maka Hinata justru berharap agar tidak terpilih. Apa enaknya menjadi Puteri Mahkota? Dia harus hidup dalam sangkar emas dan selalu menuruti etika. Ini dilarang… itu dilarang… bersikap seperti ini atau itu tidak diperbolehkan…

Daripada menjadi Puteri Mahkota, Hinata lebih memilih untuk hidup santai dan bebas.

Ketika matahari telah terbit, para pelayan Hinata terlihat sibuk membantunya bersiap-siap. Mereka memastikan Hinata tampil sempurna dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ketika mereka hendak membuat Hinata mengenakan kimono sutera berwarna ungu yang dipilihkan oleh Hikari kemarin, Hinata mengajukan protes.

"Ganti. Aku tidak ingin memakai itu."

"Tapi… nyonya Hikari…"

Hinata mengisyaratkan pada pelayannya untuk menyingkirkan kimono itu. "Aku sudah memilih kimono yang akan kukenakan hari ini."

"Nona…"

Para pelayannya hanya bisa patuh dan membantu Hinata berdandan seperti yang diinginkannya.

Kimono ungu muda dengan motif bunga anggrek itu memang sangat cantik dan sesuai untuknya. Tapi bukan itu yang diinginkan oleh Hinata! Ia tidak ingin terlihat cantik! Ia tidak ingin terpilih!

Hinata mengenakan kimono sutera berwarna oranye cerah dengan motif bunga teratai putih. Obi yang ia pilih berwarna biru gelap. Kimono sutera berkualitas tinggi itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna obinya. Untuk rambutnya, Hinata mengenakan banyak jenis perhiasan mulai dari tusuk rambut berbahan emas, jepit rambut kupu-kupu dari perak, dan sisir hias yang bertaburan batu merah delima. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang ia harapkan.

Meski semua yang ia kenakan itu sangat berkualitas tinggi dan mahal, penampilan Hinata justru terlihat norak dan murahan.

Ketika Hikari, Hiashi dan yang lainnya melihat penampilan Hinata, raut wajah mereka langsung berubah. Shion terlihat elegan dan berkelas dengan kimono berwarna biru langit. Penampilannya bagaikan tuan puteri dari istana sedangkan Hinata terlihat seperti puteri saudagar dengan ekonomi pas-pasan yang begitu ingin memamerkan kekayaannya.

Shion dan Miyuki terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan senyum penuh ejekan. Mereka terlihat puas dengan penampilan Hinata yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

"Hinata, apa yang kau kenakan ini?!" Hikari terlihat cemas dan bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai kimono ungu yang Okaa-san pilihkan kemarin?"

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Bentak Hiashi.

Hinata berpura-pura terlihat panik. "Tapi… nanti aku akan terlambat."

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada berpenampilan buruk." Nenek Suzume turut menambahkan.

Hinata menoleh ke arah kakek Hiroshi, berusaha meminta bantuannya. Selama ini ia dan kakeknya selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kakek Hiroshi pasti tahu jika Hinata tidak ingin menjadi seorang Puteri Mahkota.

Dan kakek Hiroshi tidak mengecewakannya.

"Kalian harus berangkat sekarang juga. Jika kalian terlambat, itu akan sangat buruk di mata Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Ujar kakek Hiroshi dengan bijaksana.

Kakek Hiroshi sudah berkomentar, siapa yang berani membantahnya?

Klan Hyuuga hanya mengirimkan Shion dan Hinata untuk menghadiri acara perjamuan itu. Meskipun keduanya berangkat bersamaan, mereka berangkat di kereta kuda yang terpisah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata berusaha menggali memorinya mengenai sosok Pangeran Mahkota dan Permaisuri. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Pangeran Mahkota Toneri memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Sayangnya Pangeran Toneri memiliki hobi bersenang-senang bersama para wanita penghibur. Di era seperti ini, apa yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Toneri adalah sesuatu yang dianggap wajar. Pria yang memiliki banyak wanita simpanan adalah sesuatu yang normal. Tapi bagi Hinata hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang ia benci. Ia hidup di era dimana kesetiaan antar pasangan adalah hal yang dijunjung tinggi. Ia tidak ingin menikahi pria playboy pemalas.

Selain Hinata dan Shion, ada sekitar 40 orang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang datang menghadiri acara ini. Mereka semua terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.

Tak lama kemudian Permaisuri Kaguya tiba dan semua orang yang hadir memberikan hormat pada wanita paling berkuasa di kerajaan ini. Permaisuri Kaguya memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan senyuman penuh kelembutan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Tapi menurut Hinata senyuman itu terlihat sangat palsu.

Permaisuri kemudian meminta para peserta untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka. Hinata merasa takjub dengan bakat yang dimiliki oleh gadis-gadis ini. Mereka bisa memainkan alat musik dengan begitu lihai, menari dengan begitu cantik dan gemulai, menyanyi dengan suara yang merdu…

Ketika giliran Hinata tiba, ia menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam bermain _koto._ Bisa dibilang kemampuan yang ia miliki sangat biasa. Tidak buruk namun tidak mengagumkan. Dibandingkan dengan Hinata, Shion justru berhasil memainkan _koto_ dengan begitu indah dan mampu memukau semua orang yang hadir. Penampilan Shion yang cantik dan anggun juga menjadi nilai plus baginya.

Selain Shion, masih ada satu gadis lain yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Kecantikannya memukau mata semua orang. Sikapnya yang anggun dan elegan memancing kekaguman. Ketika Sakura memperlihatkan bakat menari yang ia miliki, semua orang begitu terbius oleh gerakannya yang mengalir lembut seperti air.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya ketika tanpa sengaja melihat kilatan yang dimiliki oleh sepasang mata hijau Sakura. _Ambisi dan kesombongan._

Seseorang seperti Haruno Sakura tidak bisa diremehkan.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah acara perjamuan itu, Kaisar mengeluarkan titah untuk mengangkat Haruno Sakura menjadi Puteri Mahkota dan Shimura Yuri sebagai selir Pangeran Mahkota. Yang membuat seluruh klan Hyuuga menjadi gempar adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar juga turut menunjuk Hyuuga Shion sebagai selir Pangeran.

Itu adalah kabar yang luar biasa!

Bagi seorang perempuan, bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga istana adalah hal yang membanggakan. Oleh karena itu mereka semua saling berebut untuk bisa mendapatkan kesempatan meskipun hanya sebagai seorang selir.

Hinata tahu Hiashi dan nenek Suzume kecewa padanya karena telah gagal. Hikari tidak berbicara panjang lebar, tapi Hinata bisa melihat kelegaan yang terpancar di matanya.

"Okaa-san hanya ingin kau bisa bahagia nak… hidup di istana seperti itu, aku yakin kau tidak menyukainya." Hikari berucap lembut sambil membelai rambut Hinata. Sebagai seorang ibu, Hikari bisa memahami karakter Hinata yang selalu mendambakan kebebasan. Hikari tahu Hinata tidak akan bahagia hidup di istana yang penuh aturan.

Sama seperti Hikari, kakek Hiroshi juga merasa lega karena Hinata tidak terpilih.

"Kau adalah cucu kesayanganku. Aku merasa lega karena bukan kau yang terpilih."

Hinata duduk di hadapan kakeknya sambil bertanya perlahan. "Kakek tidak… marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Perkataan kakek Hiroshi yang singkat dan tegas membuat Hinata merasa lega.

Setelah terpilih menjadi selir, sikap Shion semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia selalu menuntut untuk dihidangkan makanan yang paling enak… meminta kimono baru yang lebih mahal… menginginkan perhiasan yang lebih cantik…

Hanabi dan Neji nii-san mengira Hinata pasti merasa sedih dan kecewa karena tidak terpilih. Demi membuat Hinata kembali bahagia, mereka berdua mengajak Hinata untuk menghadiri festival lentera yang diadakan di sepanjang sungai Naka yang membelah ibukota menjadi dua.

Hanabi dan Neji nii-san mengajaknya bersenang-senang, Hinata tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

.

.

"_Teme,_ kapan kita tiba di ibukota?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata birunya yang cerah. Ia lalu menyingkap tirai kereta agar bisa mengamati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan menuju ibu kota.

"Mungkin saat matahari terbenam."

Naruto menutup kembali tirainya. "Ugh, aku sangat bosan berada di kereta kuda selama tiga minggu. Rasanya tubuhku pegal-pegal semua."

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk memejamkan mata di sampingnya. Cih, dasar menyebalkan. Jika tahu akan begini, seharusnya Naruto naik kuda saja dan bukannya berada di dalam kereta bersama si _teme_ membosankan ini.

Naruto lagi-lagi membuka tirai, lebih baik melihat pemandangan daripada menyaksikan wajah si _teme _ini. Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas, kurang lebih 9 tahun yang lalu ada seorang bocah laki-laki dengan sepasang mata hitam dan juga rambut hitamnya yang pekat datang ke Uzushio. Bocah itu sangat lemah dan rapuh, bahkan sedikit pemalu. Ayah Naruto yang bernama Minato mengatakan jika mulai saat itu, bocah bermata hitam itu akan tinggal di Uzushio.

Awalnya Naruto merasa iri mengapa si _teme_ itu mendapatkan perlakukan istimewa dari ayahnya. Setiap hari ayahnya akan melatih si _teme _secara langsung, mulai dari bela diri, memanah, hingga ilmu pedang. Itu membuat Naruto cemburu setengah mati! Itulah mengapa ia selalu mengganggu latihan mereka dan menganggap si _teme _sebagai musuhnya. Namun siapa sangka permusuhan kecil itu justru menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai sahabat. Dan ketika identitas si _teme_ sebagai pangeran terungkap, itu tidak merubah hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"Oi _teme,_ seperti apa ibukota itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. "Pasti ratusan kali lebih bagus dibandingkan Uzushio."

"Mm, dan juga lebih berisik." Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Waktu telah berhasil mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda dengan sosoknya saat kanak-kanak dulu. Saat ini ia jauh lebih dingin dan tenang. Tatapannya juga berubah tajam dan dalam, sangat sulit menebak isi hatinya melalui sepasang mata itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kembali lagi ke ibukota setelah bertahun-tahun pergi?"

"Entahlah."

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas ketika menghadapi sahabatnya yang dingin ini. Si _teme_ yang dulunya pemalu dan cerewet telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan hebat. Bagaimana tidak hebat coba? Si _teme_ ini telah ikut serta dalam peperangan di perbatasan saat usianya belum genap 10 tahun dan berhasil lolos hidup-hidup. Sejak saat itu kemampuan si _teme_ semakin meningkat. Dia bahkan berkali-kali turut serta dalam pertempuran bersama jenderal Minato dalam mengamankan perbatasan kerajaan dan beberapa kali diberikan kepercayaan untuk memimpin pasukan. Puncak kesuksesannya adalah saat tiga bulan lalu si _teme_ berhasil memukul mundur pasukan kerajaan Kiri, bahkan membuat Kiri angkat tangan dan tunduk kepada Konoha.

Atas keberhasilannya itulah Sasuke Uchiha diutus untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk mendapatkan penghargaan dari sang Kaisar. Ah, dan juga jenderal Minato. Akan tetapi karena Minato sedang mengalami cedera, maka dia digantikan oleh putranya yang bernama Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit iri dengan Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto tidak memiliki kemampuan sehebat si _teme._

"Apakah para gadis ibukota sangat cantik?" Naruto merasa riang ketika membayangkan itu. Di Uzushio, hampir sebagian besar gadis memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Bahkan ibu Naruto juga memiliki rambut merah. Naruto sudah bosan melihat gadis berambut merah, sesekali ia ingin melihat gadis berambut biru, hitam, atau cokelat.

Sasuke lalu meraba sisir emas yang selalu ia sembunyikan di bagian dalam bajunya. "Ya, sangat cantik." Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas tanpa mampu dihentikan.

Meski sekian tahun berpisah, Sasuke masih belum mampu melupakan wajah cantik itu. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, ia masih bisa melukiskan wajah Hinata dengan jelas. Ia masih mengingat sepasang mata mutiara yang seakan selalu tersenyum padanya. Ia masih mengingat bibir mungilnya yang terlihat manis saat tertawa.

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Ia sangat penasaran seperti apa Hinata saat ini. _Apakah Hinata masih mengingat Kei?_

Ketika matahari tenggelam, kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berjalan memasuki ibukota. Naruto sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap gerbang dan benteng ibukota yang menjulang tinggi. Rombongan mereka tidaklah banyak, hanya dua puluh orang saja. Akan tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat orang-orang berhenti untuk sesaat dan menatapnya.

Tak lama kemudian kereta kuda berhenti. Sasuke lalu membuka tirainya, seharusnya istana lebih jauh lagi. Mengapa berhenti disini?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil turut menoleh.

Kakashi Hatake berjalan mendekati kereta. "Saat ini ada festival lentera sehingga jalan utama harus ditutup. Sepertinya kita harus mengambil jalan memutar yang sedikit lebih lama."

Bola mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Festival? Bagaimana jika kita melihatnya sebentar." Ajaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pergi mengunjungi festival lentera itu. Mereka hanya membawa empat orang pengawal karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

"Pakai ini." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan topeng kertas pada Sasuke. "Kau ingin membaur kan?"

Sasuke lalu memakai topeng kertas dengan gambar wajah… monyet? Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut ketika melihat Naruto mengenakan topeng bergambar wajah naga.

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kau sangat cocok mengenakan wajah monyet."

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi. Keempat pengawalnya sudah terbiasa melihat interaksi sang Pangeran dengan putra jenderal Namikaze itu.

Ini adalah kali kedua Sasuke mengunjungi festival lentera. Saat pertama kali mengunjunginya dulu, ia masih berusia enam tahun. Kakaknya diam-diam mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan istana agar mereka berdua bisa menyaksikan festival lentera. Tidak banyak yang ia ingat saat itu, namun salah satu kenangan yang paling berkesan baginya adalah ketika kakaknya membelikannya gulali berbentuk singa. Meski ia tidak begitu menyukai manis, hatinya luar biasa gembira ketika menggenggam gulali itu.

Melihat lentera beraneka bentuk dan warna di sekelilingnya, entah mengapa ia seakan merasa kembali menjadi bocah berusia enam tahun yang masih lugu dan polos.

Naruto lalu menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Melihat semua makanan yang dijual disini membuatku lapar."

"Kau hanya memikirkan tentang perutmu saja."

"Ah! Itu sepertinya enak." Naruto lalu menyeret Sasuke untuk mengunjungi penjual dango berwarna-warni.

Dengan empat tusuk dango di tangannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan melihat-lihat festival. Naruto merasa senang karena bisa datang ke ibukota dan mendapatkan pengalaman baru. Ternyata para gadis ibukota sangat cantik persis seperti yang ia bayangkan dulu. Langkah Naruto kemudian terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri terpaku di tengah jalan yang ramai.

"Oi _teme, _kau kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena kini ia sedang menatap seseorang yang selalu singgah di mimpinya. Seseorang yang selalu ia cintai dan ia rindukan selama ini.

Hinata…

.

.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sepuluh : Bertemu**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di tanah sambil dikelilingi bunga mawar yang bermekaran di taman. "Kau sedang apa?" Apakah Hinata tidak sadar jika kimononya saat ini sudah kotor? _

_"Melihat bunga. Mawar adalah bunga kesukaanku, terutama yang warnanya ungu."_

_"Kenapa kau menyukainya?" Menurut Sasuke semua bunga itu sama saja._

_"Karena bunga mawar sangat cantik… dan berduri."_

_Sasuke tidak bisa memahami perkataan Hinata. "Kau menyukai mawar karena bunga itu… memiliki duri?"_

_"Begitulah." Hinata kemudian tertawa. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpaku pada tawa merdu gadis kecil itu._

_"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sasuke bergumam lirih. Bukankah semua orang tidak menyukai duri karena bisa melukai tangan?_

_"Semua orang menyukai kelopak mawar yang lembut dan harum. Akan tetapi orang-orang itu membenci durinya. Yang diinginkan oleh bunga mawar adalah ketika ada orang yang bisa mencintainya karena duri-duri itu dan bukan hanya mencintai kelopaknya saja. Bunga mawar itu tahu jika ada orang yang mencintai kekurangannya, maka orang itu bisa mencintai dirinya secara keseluruhan."_

_"Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu… Lalu apakah bunga mawar juga memiliki makna lain?"_

_"Tentu saja, bunga mawar memiliki makna yang berbeda-beda tergantung warna yang mereka miliki."_

_"Warna?"_

_Hinata mengusap kelopak mawar yang berwarna putih dengan jari-jari mungilnya. "Mawar putih melambangkan kesucian, cinta abadi, dan awal yang baru." Kini Hinata menunjuk pada bunga mawar yang berwarna merah muda. "Mawar merah muda melambangkan kelembutan, kekaguman, dan kebahagiaan. Sedangkan mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan dan keceriaan. Lalu ada mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang mendalam."_

**_Cinta yang mendalam… _**

_"Kalau ungu?" _

_"Terpesona, terpikat, dan cinta pada pandangan pertama."_

**_Cinta pada pandangan pertama…_**

_._

_._

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama seperti sebuah petir._

_Semua terjadi secara mendadak tanpa mampu kau cegah. Tiba-tiba dunia seakan menjadi berbeda dan hanya dia yang ada di hadapanmu. Kau tidak mampu mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, jantungmu tiba-tiba berhenti untuk sesaat lalu berubah menjadi berdegup kencang…_

_Dan sejak saat itu pula… hidupmu tidak akan sama lagi._

_Itu adalah perasaan yang sangat dalam. Setelah kau jatuh cinta padanya, separuh dari jiwamu telah menjadi miliknya dan kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya kembali meski sekeras apapun kau mencoba._

.

.

Hinata…

Ternyata bayangan Sasuke selama ini salah, Hinata Hyuuga masih mampu membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Sasuke mengira waktu akan mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi luntur, namun ia salah. Perasaannya tidak luntur, hanya terkubur. Dan ketika ia melihat Hinata lagi, perasaan yang terkubur itu akan langsung bangkit dan membakar jiwanya.

"_Teme?_" Naruto menyenggol Sasuke dan membuatnya tersadar.

"_Dobe,_ apa kau sudah pernah mencicipi permen gulali dengan aneka bentuk?"

"Eh? Aku pernah mencicipinya di Uzushio."

"Para penjual disini bisa membuat permen gulali sebesar kepalamu."

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat sangat tertarik untuk mencobanya. "Dimana itu?"

"Tadi kita telah melewatinya, kira-kira dua ratus langkah dari sini."

"Ah! Yang tadi ya?! Kupikir itu adalah mainan."

Sasuke lalu mengisyaratkan pada salah seorang pengawalnya untuk mengantarkan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga keselamatan si _dobe_ itu sangat penting.

Alasan Sasuke membuat Naruto pergi karena ia tidak ingin si kuning itu mengganggunya. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia akhirnya bisa melihat Hinata. Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto menghancurkan saat-saat yang berharga ini.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata yang hanya berjarak lima belas langkah darinya. Meski terkadang terhalang oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, Sasuke tetap mampu memandangi Hinata tanpa berkedip. Topeng kertas yang ia kenakan menutupi jati diri dan ekspresi di wajahnya saat ini.

Waktu telah membuat gadis kecil yang ia kenal dulu tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis muda yang cantik dan menawan. Nafasnya terasa tercekat ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum pada anggota Hyuuga lainnya.

Hinata tidak berubah.

Sepasang mata mutiaranya masih sama seperti dulu, berkilau ketika ia tersenyum. Kulitnya masih sama seperti dulu, seputih susu tanpa cela. Rambutnya yang gelap seperti tinta masih sama seperti dulu, mengkilat dan membingkai lembut wajahnya.

Namun di sisi lain Hinata berubah sangat banyak.

Hinata bukan lagi gadis kecil yang bertubuh mungil dan pendek, ia telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis dengan tubuh semampai yang mempesona.

Sekelebat rasa rindu membanjiri hati Sasuke. Ia ingin agar Hinata menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya seperti dulu. Ia ingin melihat Hinata yang tertawa padanya seperti dulu.

Ia ingin melihat Hinata-nya yang dulu, Hinata yang menari-nari diantara bunga mawar yang bermekaran di taman. Lengan kimononya terkembang bebas seperti kipas yang menambah indah gerakannya. Saat itu Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan sekuntum mawar ungu yang diselipkan pada rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bebas. Sepasang matanya berbinar-binar sedangkan pipinya merona merah saat tertawa.

Dan kini…

Sasuke terpesona pada kecantikan Hinata yang seakan bersinar di bawah cahaya lentera. Semburat merah muda di pipinya jauh lebih cantik bila dibandingkan dengan kimono sutera merah muda yang dikenakannya. Rambut gelapnya tergelung rapi, sebuah tusuk rambut berwarna merah menjadi penghiasnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin melihat rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas. Ia benar-benar ingin menyaksikan rambut Hinata yang terurai di punggungnya.

"Kakashi." Panggilnya perlahan.

Kakashi maju mendekati sang tuan muda itu dan menunggu perintahnya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada gadis yang memakai kimono merah muda itu."

.

.

Di era kuno seperti ini, tidak banyak hiburan yang didapatkan. Itulah mengapa festival sederhana seperti ini mampu membangkitkan antusias semua orang.

Hinata mengamati lentera beragam bentuk di hadapannya. Sinarnya yang lembut terlihat sangat cantik di saat malam seperti ini. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Hanabi meminta gula-gula manis pada Neji namun ditolak karena Hanabi sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali gula-gula.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah sungai, dimana puluhan orang yang ada di tepian menyalakan lentera dan melepaskannya ke atas air yang mengalir setelah mengucapkan permintaan. Mereka percaya permintaan mereka bisa terkabul jika melakukan ini.

"Apakah nona ingin mencobanya juga?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan pribadinya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Mengapa tidak? Nee-chan harus mencobanya." Hanabi muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya sambil membawa lentera yang belum dinyalakan. "Aku ingin mengucapkan permintaan. Siapa tahu _Kami-sama_ bisa mengabulkannya."

"Apa yang ingin kau minta?"

Hanabi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata lalu mulai berbisik. "Jodoh untuk nee-chan. Aku ingin nee-chan bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan pria yang dimiliki oleh si menyebalkan Shion." Hanabi lalu tertawa jahil dan bergegas pergi ke tepi sungai.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hanabi, Hinata hanya mampu mematung. Pangeran Toneri adalah seorang pangeran mahkota, di seluruh kerajaan ini pria yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan dia adalah sang Kaisar. Apakah Hanabi berharap Hinata bisa menjadi seorang selir milik Kaisar yang kini usianya seumuran dengan Hiashi?!

Benar-benar gila!

Neji berjalan menghampiri dengan ekspresi kaku yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Dimana Hanabi?"

"Di tepi sungai. Nii-san harus mengawasinya, aku tidak ingin Hanabi jatuh terpeleset ke sungai." Mengingat tingkah Hanabi yang aktif dan pembuat onar, hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Ugh, dasar Hanabi!" Meskipun Neji nampak menggerutu, dia bergegas menyusul Hanabi untuk memastikan sepupunya itu tidak berbuat ceroboh.

Hinata mengusap-usap lengan kimononya. Jika berdiri diam seperti ini, ia akan merasa bosan.

Haruskah ia bergabung bersama Neji dan Hanabi?

Ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah Neji dan Hanabi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menubruknya dengan sedikit kasar dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. Nampaknya tubrukan tadi lebih kasar dari yang ia perkirakan karena tusuk rambut yang ia kenakan langsung terlepas dan membuat rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas.

Ketidakseimbangan membuat tubuh Hinata nyaris terjatuh. Untung saja ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya dan mencegahnya tersungkur. Tubuh Hinata menghantam dada si penolong, dan membuatnya membeku karena pose mereka berdua sangat… mesra. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan. Wajah Hinata terbenam di perpotongan leher laki-laki itu, bibir dan ujung hidungnya mencium kerah kimono itu secara tidak sengaja. Secara sekilas Hinata sempat melihat jika laki-laki ini berambut hitam. Tubuh mereka berdua menempel dengan sempurna. Kedua tangan kekar laki-laki itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan _sangat _erat.

Eh…? Memeluk?

Hinata berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ini. Namun tangan di pinggangnya itu justru tidak mau lepas.

Hinata memang berterima kasih karena telah ditolong. Namun itu bukan berarti dia akan diam saja saat laki-laki asing mencuri kesempatan seperti ini!

"Tuan, mohon lepaskan saya." Kata Hinata sambil masih berjuang agar bisa lolos dari pelukan ini.

Laki-laki itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan… memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Sebelum Hinata sempat melihat sosok laki-laki kurang ajar itu, dia langsung menghilang diantara kerumunan pengunjung festival. Hinata hanya sempat melihat kimononya yang berwarna biru tua.

Hinata lalu merapikan rambutnya yang kini terurai bebas sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Apakah Hinata baru saja… dilecehkan oleh seorang laki-laki asing?

Apakah Hinata baru saja… mengalami pelecehan di tengah jalan?

Oh astaga… semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya.

.

.

"Yo _teme!_" Kata Naruto dengan riang sambil memamerkan gulalinya yang berbentuk burung elang melebarkan sayapnya. "Lihat ini. Bagus kan?"

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil menggengam sebuah… tusuk rambut berwarna merah?

_Eh?_

"Apa itu?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menelitinya lebih lanjut, Sasuke buru-buru menyimpan tusuk rambut itu ke kimononya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya dengan cepat. "Bagaima rasa gulalinya?" Tanya Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Si _dobe_ adalah seorang yang jujur, berhati murni, tulus, sederhana dan mudah sekali dialihkan perhatiannya. Singkat kata, _bodoh._

"Sepertinya lumayan enak." Jawab Naruto sambil memandangi gulalinya dengan perasaan penuh sayang. Pertanyaannya mengenai tusuk rambut itu langsung ia buang jauh-jauh karena ia kini sibuk mengamati gulalinya. "Aku tidak tega memakannya."

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan topeng kertasnya. Ia sudah melihat dan memeluk Hinata, itu sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Ah, dan juga mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Wangi rambutnya masih sama seperti dulu…

Perasaan rindu di hatinya tidak berkurang, justru semakin menggebu-gebu.

Hinata… mengingat namanya saja langsung membuat jantungnya seakan hendak meledak. Apakah suatu saat nanti Sasuke bisa mengendalikan perasaannya?

"Huh? Aku masih belum selesai melihat-lihat." Naruto terlihat tidak terima.

Sayang sekali si _teme_ tidak mendengar gagasannya.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Sebelas : Sakura**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi Puteri Mahkota tidak seindah apa yang dibayangkan oleh orang-orang.

Ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menempuh jalan sebagai seorang Puteri Mahkota, dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi setiap permasalahan yang bisa timbul. Dia telah membekali dirinya dengan semua pengetahuan yang kelak bisa digunakan dan juga telah mendidik dirinya sendiri agar bisa menjadi sosok yang sempurna.

Pernikahannya berlangsung dengan meriah dan membuat banyak orang merasa iri serta cemburu… Status keluarganya meningkat pesat…. Suaminya adalah Pangeran Mahkota yang memiliki kemungkinan besar menjadi kaisar selanjutnya… Ia dikelilingi kemewahan dan juga kenyamanan… Ia juga menjadi salah seorang wanita paling terhormat di _Hi-no-kuni…_

Meski begitu… ada sedikit bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak puas dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan.

Banyak orang mengatakan jika Pangeran Toneri adalah sosok pria paling sempurna di kerajaan ini. Dia sangat tampan dan menawan, memiliki karakter yang baik, dan yang paling penting adalah statusnya sebagai Pangeran Mahkota yang membuat dirinya menjadi sangat terhormat. Perempuan yang bisa menikah dengannya adalah perempuan yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Oh betapa salahnya mereka…

Sebagai seorang suami, Toneri adalah pilihan yang buruk. Dia selalu dikelilingi kemewahan dan kemudahan sehingga dia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain, bahkan dia tidak pernah memikirkan istrinya sendiri. Dia memang tampan dan menawan, namun dia tidak memiliki keterampilan apapun. Karakter baik yang selalu dia tunjukkan hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menutupi sifat aslinya yang buruk dan penuh cela. Status yang dimiliki Toneri membuatnya sombong dan selalu merendahkan orang lain.

Toneri selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Sakura memang memiliki status sebagai istri sahnya, namun ia harus bersaing dengan selir-selir Toneri dan juga puluhan wanita cantik yang bersaing mendapatkan Toneri. Toneri selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan para wanita simpanannya dibandingkan menemani Sakura. Sejujurnya hati Sakura sudah berubah dingin dengan semua perlakuan Toneri, akan tetapi perkataan ibunya yang menyarankannya untuk melahirkan putera secepatnya membuat Sakura harus mampu mengubur dalam-dalam semua amarah dan kekecewaannya. Anak laki-laki adalah hal terpenting sekarang karena dengan adanya anak, Sakura bisa memperkokoh status dan kedudukannya.

Terkadang Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, _apakah keputusan yang telah dia ambil ini sudah tepat? Apakah menjadi Puteri Mahkota adalah hal yang benar?_

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Seandainya ia tidak mampu mendapatkan cinta Toneri maka tidak masalah, ia tidak lagi mengharapkan itu. Selama Toneri bisa menjadi Kaisar dan ia bisa menjadi Permaisuri… apapun yang ia inginkan bisa didapatkan.

Kolam teratai yang berada di hadapannya sangatlah cantik. Namun sejujurnya dibandingkan dengan teratai, ia lebih menyukai bunga sakura. Ia menyukai itu bukan karena kesamaan dengan namanya. Ia menyukai itu karena _seseorang_ pernah mengatakan padanya jika…

Sakura berjalan menjauhi kolam teratai sambil berusaha mengubur kenangannya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mungkin lagi bisa menempuh jalan yang sama dengannya.

Namun mengapa Sakura justru ditakdirkan untuk kembali bertemu dengannya?

"Yang Mulia Puteri."

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Waktu telah berlalu cukup lama namun ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdebar kacau.

Sakura memasang topeng sempurna di wajahnya. Sambil tersenyum penuh kesopanan, ia membalas sapaan Sasuke. _Mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama… _

Sakura telah menentukan pilihannya.

Dan pilihannya itu bukanlah Sasuke.

.

.

Ketika malam telah tiba, Sakura duduk sambil mengamati api yang menyala dari lampu minyak di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu menghentikan pemikiran _seandainya orang yang kunikahi adalah Sasuke… _Sakura tahu pemikirannya ini benar-benar tabu. Sasuke adalah kakak iparnya, pemikiran seperti itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh. Akan tetapi ketika Sakura mengingat kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, rasanya ia ingin memutar waktu dan memilih Sasuke.

Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas saat-saat dimana ibunya mencengkeram pundaknya dengan begitu menyakitkan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak mampu ia lupakan hingga kini _'Pangeran Toneri adalah Pangeran Mahkota. Selama dia tidak kehilangan statusnya, maka dia akan menjadi Kaisar selanjutnya. Berhenti memikirkan Pangeran Sasuke! Jika kau masih mengharapkannya maka kau tidak akan pernah menjadi wanita paling terhormat di kerajaan ini! Terlebih lagi Pangeran Sasuke pergi menuju medan peperangan, siapa yang bisa menjamin jika dia bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup?!'_

Ibunya adalah wanita yang serakah, Sakura mengakui itu. Ketika mendiang Permaisuri Mikoto masih hidup dulu, ibunya mengerahkan segala cara demi bisa mendekatkan Sakura dengan Pangeran Itachi. Siapa sangka pangeran yang akhirnya berhasil Sakura dekati bukanlah Itachi namun Sasuke…

Dan setelah Mikoto meninggal dan Kaguya diangkat menjadi Permaisuri, ibunya kembali mengubah taktiknya.

Kini Sakura telah berhasil menjadi Puteri Mahkota. Ia tidak bahagia dengan ini, namun ibunya pasti benar-benar bahagia hingga merasa sanggup menyentuh langit.

"Aku merasa bahagia kau bisa kembali dengan selamat. Orang-orang mengatakan kau pasti akan tewas karena pedang musuh, namun aku tidak pernah meragukan dirimu." Sakura berbisik lirih. "Kau telah berubah banyak. Kau tidak lagi tersenyum seperti dulu. Bahkan kini kau berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Saat aku menatap matamu… seolah-olah kau tidak mengenalku…"

Bocah berambut hitam yang menggandeng tangannya di bawah bunga sakura kini tidak ada lagi…

Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Sakura menoleh. Si gadis pelayan berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawakan kabar yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Sakura.

"Petang tadi Pangeran Sasuke menemui Yang Mulia Kaisar untuk membicarakan sesuatu." Si gadis pelayan berbisik di telinga Sakura agar pembicaraan ini tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun. "Yang Mulia Kaisar merasa senang karen Pangeran berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk Konoha dan ingin sekali menghadiahkan sesuatu pada Pangeran. Ketika Yang Mulia Kaisar bertanya apakah yang diinginkan oleh Pangeran… Pangeran menjawab dia hanya ingin meminta restu untuk meminang seseorang…"

Tubuh Sakura membeku. "Siapakah gadis itu?"

.

.

Hinata merasa hari ini orang-orang di sekitarnya bertingkah aneh.

Dan mencurigakan.

Setelah Shion resmi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata mengira keadaan akan menjadi tenang dan nyaman. Sayangnya perkiraan ini meleset.

Ayahnya yang selalu dingin dan kaku hari ini memberikan senyuman ekstra cerah yang langsung membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ibu dan neneknya terlihat sangat puas dengan sesuatu, Hinata berkali-kali melihat mereka berdua berbincang lirih sambil sesekali tertawa. Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir jika mereka berdua sedang berkonspirasi untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Kaisar. Miyuki memberikan tatapan yang tidak mampu Hinata tebak. Neji selama seharian ini selalu mengerutkan kening sedangkan Hanabi selalu terkikik jahil.

Ini benar-benar aneh!

Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi! Tapi mengapa Hinata tidak mengetahui apapun?!

Orang yang paling waras dalam situasi ini adalah kakek Hiroshi. Awalnya Hinata mengira sang kakek bisa memberikan penjelasan atas semua keanehan ini, namun sayangnya kakek Hiroshi tidak mau membeberkan apapun. Beliau hanya memberikan sebuah kotak kayu padanya yang entah berisi apa!

Hinata duduk bersila di atas futon sambil mengamati kotak kayu cendana di tangannya. Psssh! Ia tahu duduk bersila bukanlah hal elegan yang dilakukan seorang gadis namun Hinata tidak peduli. Toh, ini adalah kamarnya dan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Kotak kayu cendana itu sangat cantik dengan berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Panjangnya kira-kira 25 cm sedangkan lebarnya 15 cm. Ketika Hinata membuka kotak itu, sebuah kain sutera berwarna merah dijadikan pembungkus.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kotak itu…

Dan tertegun

Di dalam kotak itu tergeletak dua buah hiasan rambut.

Hinata mengenali kedua hiasan rambut itu. Tusuk rambut berwarna merah ini adalah tusuk rambut yang hilang saat ia mengunjungi festival lentera dulu. Sedangkan yang satunya adalah sisir hias berbahan emas yang direbut paksa oleh bocah bernama Kei bertahun-tahun lalu.

_"Kau harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak boleh menikah sebelum aku mengembalikan sisir ini!"_

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu. Saat Hinata hampir melupakan sosok bocah bernama Kei dan juga ucapannya dulu, sisir rambut ini justru kembali lagi ke tangannya.

Hinata mengusap sisir itu dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya. "Kei…"

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Maaf jika tidak ada sasuhina di chapter ini.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dua belas : Kei, Hinata, dan Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

Jika di dunia modern, calon pengantin wanita yang hendak menikah akan disibukkan oleh ini-itu menjelang hari pernikahannya. Calon pengantin wanita akan memesan catering, menyewa gedung, fitting gaun pengantin, mereka bahkan sibuk memilih siapakah orang yang akan merias mereka kelak.

Tapi situasi Hinata saat ini…

Ketika Hinata mendengar kabar jika ia akan dinikahkan dengan _seseorang _(ha! Siapa yang bisa mengira Hinata akan menikahi pria itu?!) ia langsung diasingkan ke kediaman pribadinya tanpa sempat mengajukan protes. Seluruh anggota keluarganya secara kompak mengatakan _'kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu hari pernikahanmu tiba. Serahkan semuanya pada kami'._ Mereka tidak mengijinkan Hinata melakukan apa-apa! Bahkan mereka menjaga Hinata selama 24 jam sehari karena takut Hinata akan kabur atau melakukan tindakan ceroboh demi menggagalkan pernikahan ini!

Hinata sangat tersiksa! Ia tidak bisa lagi berjalan-jalan seperti biasa. Ia bahkan dilarang mengunjungi Neji ataupun Hanabi! Yang Hinata lakukan setiap hari hanyalah berguling-guling di kediaman pribadinya dan melawan virus kebosanan!

Hinata menghela nafas sambil mengubur diri di dalam futon. Karena terlalu banyak tidur siang, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur saat malam. Mungkin rasa stress yang ia alami juga bisa menjadi penyebab mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur.

Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit bangun saat merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Mengapa kediaman pribadinya begitu sepi? Ini belum begitu larut, biasanya saat-saat seperti ini ia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki para pelayannya atau suara percakapan yang begitu lirih. Tapi saat ini…

"Chisa? Myori?" Hinata memanggil dua pelayan pribadinya.

Hening… tidak ada jawaban.

"Chisa! Myori!" Hinata semakin menaikkan volume suaranya. Saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, hatinya merasa takut dan panik. Chisa dan Myori bukan pelayan yang pemalas, mereka selalu siap siaga dan langsung datang saat Hinata memanggil mereka.

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat Hinata membeku. Itu… itu bukan langkah kaki milik pelayannya. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar berat dan lambat, tidak seperti milik pelayannya yang ringan dan cekatan.

Belum sempat Hinata melakukan apapun, pintu kamarnya langsung digeser dan menampilkan sosok… laki-laki?

Hinata langsung bangkit dari futonnya dan bersikap waspada. Apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh pria itu, Hinata tidak tahu. Yang jelas Hinata tidak ingin hanya diam melongo di futon dan masih terbungkus selimut. Hinata memang tidak bisa membela diri, namun dalam posisi waspada seperti ini setidaknya dia bisa menghindari ayunan pedang, menyingkir dan berkelit, atau jika beruntung mungkin Hinata bisa menghadiahkan sedikit tendangan.

Dalam keremangan kamar, Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah laki-laki itu. Menyelinap ke kediaman seorang gadis saat malam langsung menjadikan orang ini sebagai pria 'jahat' dan mustahil memiliki niat baik.

Hinata ingin menjerit, namun mulutnya serasa dikunci. Jika orang ini ingin membunuhnya… semoga dia bisa melakukannya dengan cepat. Hinata memang takut mati… namun ia lebih takut jika harus menderita dan kesakitan.

Laki-laki itu melangkah maju dan ketakutan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau sudah berubah banyak."

Huh… laki-laki itu berbicara?

Tunggu tunggu… mengapa laki-laki ini berbicara seolah-olah dia mengenal Hinata?

"Kau lupa padaku?"

Hinata masih bungkam.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas lalu dengan menggunakan jarinya dia mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Apakah Hinata mengikutinya? Tentu saja. Itu karena laki-laki itu mengajaknya menuju halaman. Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata bertekad akan mengambil setiap kesempatan kecil untuk kabur dan meminta tolong. Ketika Hinata melihat guci tanah liat yang dipenuhi bunga, ia langsung menyambarnya untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya muncul situasi dimana ia harus memukul kepala orang itu demi keselamatan diri.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, akan tetapi ia tidak menjumpai pelayannya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?

Saat berada di dalam ruangan, raut wajah laki-laki itu tidak terlihat jelas karena gelap. Saat berada di halaman seperti saat ini, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki itu berbekal sinar rembulan yang terang.

Guci yang berada di tangan Hinata langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan retak.

Dengan gugup Hinata langsung membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Sang Pangeran… yang juga memiliki status sebagai calon suaminya…

Ini adalah situasi yang absurd dan menggelikan! Seorang Pangeran yang terhormat mengendap-endap ke kediaman pribadi seorang gadis saat tengah malam?! Itu… itu sangat…

"Kau tidak merasa senang dengan perjodohan ini."

Hinata hanya bungkam meski ingin sekali berteriak _HELL YES! _Tapi demi alasan kesopanan, mau tidak mau Hinata harus memberikan respon. "Perjodohan ini merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi hamba." Setelah mengatakan itu, mulut Hinata terasa getir oleh kebohongan yang baru saja terucap.

Sasuke meneliti penampilan Hinata dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sepasang matanya yang hitam terlihat dalam dan kelam tanpa emosi apapun. Hinata sedikit membungkukkan kepala untuk menunjukkan sikap hormat seperti yang diajarkan oleh keluarganya selama ini. Kontak mata secara langsung pada lawan jenis terkadang dianggap tidak sopan.

Hinata menggigit lidahnya agar tidak terkesiap saat punggung tangan yang hangat membelai pipinya. Tanpa sadar Hinata mundur selangkah, namun tangan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Yang mulia." Suara Hinata berubah tajam. Ia kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke demi membuat jarak. Waktu telah membuat Sasuke berubah. Si bocah kecil yang kurus telah berubah menjadi pemuda yang tinggi dan tegap.

Si brengsek ini telah menjahilinya saat festival lentera dulu. Dia juga telah menyamar sebagai Kei. Seandainya Hinata mengetahui identitas Kei yang sebenarnya, Hinata akan langsung menarik janji yang ia buat pada Kei. Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga istana dan semua intriknya. Hinata hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang bebas dan sederhana.

Sasuke meletakkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti dulu?"

"Yang Mulia adalah Pangeran terhormat sedangkan hamba hanyalah perempuan rendahan. Hamba tidak berani bersikap lancang." Status mereka tidaklah sama…

"Aku merindukanmu." _Sebuah kalimat singkat yang penuh dengan kejujuran dan kesungguhan._

Hinata menghela nafas sambil meletakkan dahinya di dada Sasuke. Kalimat yang diucapkan penuh dengan ketulusan itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat hatinya berdesir.

Kei adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah Kei.

Dua orang itu sama meski terlihat berbeda.

Pemuda yang tengah memeluknya saat ini dulunya adalah si bocah yang lemah dan cengeng. Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah teman masa kecil yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya.

_Aku merindukanmu…_

Dan Hinata juga merindukannya…

Dia merindukan si bocah bermata hitam yang selalu serius dalam menghadapi segala hal. Dia merindukan si bocah yang pura-pura terlihat kuat meski sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. Dia merindukan Kei… dan selalu memikirkannya… mengkhawatirkannya… dia selalu berdoa dimanapun Kei berada semoga Kei akan baik-baik saja karena dunia tidak pantas membuat seseorang seperti Kei menjadi sengsara.

Tangan Hinata kini mencengkeram kimono Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja…" Tangan itu kini berubah gemetar. "Aku bahagia karena kau baik-baik saja… Diluar sana penuh dengan peperangan dan aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa keadaanmu… aku takut kau tidak akan pernah kembali…"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. _Hinata-nya telah kembali…_

Ia tidak menginginkan perempuan kaku yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Ia hanya menginginkan Hinata-nya yang dulu… ia hanya menginginkan Hinata yang tidak kenal takut dan selalu tertawa pada hal-hal sederhana… ia hanya menginginkan Hinata yang selalu berkata dengan terus terang dan menceritakan hal-hal yang luar biasa…

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke kembali mengucapkan itu. Kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan penuh kelegaan dan rasa terima kasih.

_Terima kasih karena ia masih diberi kesempatan._

_Terima kasih karena ia masih hidup._

_Terima kasih karena Hinata tidak melupakannya._

_Terima kasih karena perasaan Hinata tidak berubah._

Angin bertiup perlahan dan membuat daun-daun bergemerisik. Sinar bulan yang temaram menciptakan bayangan sepasang hati yang menyatu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Memang singkat sih… tapi setidaknya diupdate. Huahahaha…**


End file.
